


幼稚完

by Summer_timeless



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_timeless/pseuds/Summer_timeless
Summary: 解散后现实背景 破镜重圆





	幼稚完

2021年3月14日凌晨一点，某电视台内。

“欢迎收听今晚的“深夜之声”，我是在一直陪伴你们的夏夏，今天很荣幸邀请到一位特别嘉宾，在去年一举拿下年度最佳艺人和最佳专辑以及入围最佳男配的...很多听众来短信已经猜到是谁了呢，是的，就是赖冠霖”。今日值班的是一位女性DJ，声音温和治愈，简单的介绍完开头后看向赖冠霖提示他接下来要正式录音了。

“冠霖，和大家问好吧”，赖冠霖点点头探过身子靠近话筒提高语调说道：  
“哈喽，大家好，我是赖冠霖”，  
初回国每次自我介绍时，手指会惯性准备抬至左胸前，尴尬的收回手还惹过笑话上了热搜，经过两年的洗礼，语调沉稳再也不似当初的软糯。停顿一秒后赖冠霖继续说道：“很高兴能有这个机会能在深夜陪伴大家，希望此时收听节目的各位能有一个好心情”。  
“很少有明星会上深夜电台呢，特别是像冠霖这样炽手可热的大明星，平常应该也很忙吧”，DJ接过赖冠霖的话头与他闲聊起来。  
“嗯，是我主动要求想来的，深夜电台能给许多，比如司机啊之类的人带来温暖，我自己很多时候晚上睡不着也会打开手机上的电台节目”，  
“原来是这样的原因，冠霖真的是很温暖的人啊，今天也是一个特别的日子，白色情人节，冠霖知道吗？”  
“嗯，这两年倒是没注意，今天要不是姐姐提起，我还忘了是这样一个特别的节日呢，祝大家情人节快乐”，  
“那两年前有过这个节日吗？当时冠霖还在韩国吧？”主持人抓住话头引导向赖冠霖两年前的韩国生活，赖冠霖自回国后鲜少提及，偏偏粉丝好奇心起逆道而行要从他口里得知些趣事。   
“啊，对，当时以wanna one 成员的身份在韩国活动，两年前...算是过了节日吧，和一位...”赖冠霖停顿了一秒，继续说道：”哥哥一起买过巧克力吃”

脑海里浮现出两年前的白色情人节，由于平时饮食有严格控制，那位哥哥却又贪嘴爱吃这些，借了情人节的源头他向经纪人撒娇说想吃巧克力，经纪人见是年纪最小平常也听话的他便睁一只眼闭一只眼挥挥手让他少吃点。得到批准后他从房间里拉起躺在床上的他，挽着那人的手在小区楼下的便利店精挑细选了一盒榛子巧克力。  
剥开糖纸塞在那人嘴里的时候，他砸巴着嘴眼睛眨出的是比巧克力更甜的蜜意，天上是韩国的白月光，地上是两人倒影的轮廓，那时的眼前人是心上人。

“冠霖对韩国那段记忆很深刻吧，虽然很少听你在公众场合提起，但是是冠霖成长的开始呢”，DJ姐姐侧头看了眼赖冠霖，见他盯着面前的话筒，眼神游离，没有接过他的话，忙追问了一句：“是吧？”  
“嗯对，那是一段让我长大的经历”，赖冠霖回过神意识到此刻的失态，整理好表情重新投入。  
“现在有一位听众点播了林峯的《爱在记忆中找你》，让我们先倾听一首歌曲，等会再聊”，DJ关掉录音话筒，打开插播歌曲的按钮，小心翼翼的询问赖冠霖是不是时间太晚了，他低头潋起眼里的一丝慌乱，笑说：“没事”。

赖冠霖听着音箱里传出的粤语歌曲，  
“快乐也许太短 似场流星雨 一眨眼就如幻觉怕又记起”

两年的时间，七百多个日夜，原以为心底已是一汪死海，怎么关于他的片段总还是如此清晰？

不过是误会一场的单相思，是十七岁那年对完美的身边人错误的爱恋，这空白的两年，是他尚且短暂的生命里的十分之一，那相识的两年却是十七岁生命时长的八分之一。

难道是时间的质量还划分了比重？这两年，真快。

“如果可以恨你 全力痛恨你 连遇上亦要躲避 无非想放下你还是挂念你”

 

在最后一句歌词结束前，DJ注意到赖冠霖的状态还是十分低迷，拍了拍他的肩膀示意要开话筒了，他点点头整理衣领坐好。  
“是一首讲述被抛弃了还执迷不悟的悲伤情歌呢，冠霖应该不会有这种经历吧？”平常也会有邀请特别嘉宾的环节，但今日这位的咖位前无来者，DJ见赖冠霖时而发呆于是主动抛出话头加上制作栏目千叮咛万嘱咐要多多和赖冠霖聊天，听他分享故事。  
“嗯...有过吧”，赖冠霖轻轻应了一声，迟疑的说着。  
“没想到像冠霖这样优秀的人也会有这样的经历，是出道之前的故事吧，那位女孩子真是幸运，现在应该很后悔吧”，DJ没想到他会如此诚实的回答，她在娱乐圈外徘徊，只是本能的觉得这样直白的回答似乎会带来不好的影响，忙打着圆场说：“说不定也会在收听我们节目呢”，  
赖冠霖侧过身子撇了撇嘴角，眼中的眸光也暗了下去，脑海中窜出的不合时宜的回忆加上低落的心情都使他觉得烦闷，一旦触及到有关于他，赖冠霖都有些悲切，多少个日夜以来，不过是他的独角戏。连思恋和情意都难以启齿。还未想好如何回应时，又听DJ说：  
“有一位听众点播了冠霖参与的歌曲呢，是和朴志训，裴珍映合作演唱的《11》，让我们来倾听一会儿”。  
听见那熟悉的三个字，是他一笔一划教过那人写过的中文名字，赖冠霖掐着手心。无数次以为早已放下，却也无数次在听到名字时感到心痛。

想起两年前为那张专辑打歌时，曾和几位队友一起参加过电台录制，那天他因贪睡起晚了连化妆都未来得及，想着是在封闭的电台包间，倒也无所谓。谁知第二场录制却是在某电视台的大厅，玻璃门外尽是守候的粉丝举着手幅，赖冠霖压着帽子小声嘀咕今天是素颜呢，那人看着他，嘴角漾起好看的弧度安慰他说：“冠霖怎么样都很好看”。  
他总是能如此轻易的安抚好他急躁的内心，明明只是一句随处可听见的夸赞，从他的口里说出来却带着让人安定的强心剂。从竞争节目里时就开始，明明是竞争对手的两人，却如带着水汽的海风般抚平了初到异国他乡总是频频说错单词的他，教他跳着popping舞蹈，在镜头前如何控制表情，在粉丝质疑两人营业的生硬感时不顾经纪人的叮嘱主动选择无法控制表达爱意的他。  
在电台录制期间，DJ向朴志训开玩笑说想做DJ吗，他倒是真诚的回答：  
“很想做深夜DJ，如果有机会的话就太好了。”  
忙里偷闲时也曾偷偷搜索关于他的新闻，知道对方这两年在演员圈崭露头角，入围了韩国青龙奖新人奖的提名，已经不是Wink朴而是朴演员的朴志训，却不曾有机会做过深夜电台。  
“这是一首讲述守护心爱的人而成长为真正男人的韩国歌曲，有粉丝发来短信说是从101比赛时期就开始喜欢赖冠霖的，两年过去了，还是很喜欢那时候和志训哥黏在一起的赖冠霖，当时还和朋友说赖冠霖露出牙床的笑一点都不注意表情管理，没想到回国后再也没见到了，冠霖啊多笑笑吧”。DJ在缓慢温柔的读着粉丝发来的讯息，又补充道：“没想到凌晨一点了，还有冠霖的粉丝守候着呢”，  
赖冠霖知道此刻念完粉丝短信按流程走该他接着话头，“感谢点播这首歌曲的粉丝，未成年时做着想成为真正男人的我现在也开心的成年了，只要有你们爱着都会笑的很开心的”。

回国后身边不再有官方发言的队长或是挡下刁钻问题的哥哥们，他早已学会了对粉丝表达爱意却又不显得生硬过分。  
又想起当初小分队时是他最开心的团队生活之一，在录制中制作方安排了选择想要合作队友的环节。毫无疑问姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇是最适合他风格的两位哥哥，但一直以来但凡碰上选择题只有朴志训的他丝毫没有考虑，在第一环节选择了朴志训，中场休息时他试探的问哥哥曲风是怎么样，朴志训说是hiphop风，于是他猜测哥哥可能选择是丹尼尔哥。在获得机会可以查看一名队友选择的对象时他查看了丹尼尔的选择。  
松了一口气，不是朴志训，再次中场休息时他变着法子示意朴志训，丹尼尔选的是一位vocal，朴志训却笑笑不理他。于是在听歌猜人环节，当赖冠霖听到一首hiphop曲风时笃定是朴志训，即使裴珍映坚称另一首歌是朴志训，他偷笑着想哥哥要选的是hiphop，却因剪刀石头布输掉了配对约会的机会。  
直到最后揭示朴志训项链上的头像时，却是从比赛时期起就和他合作舞台的裴珍映。身前是起哄的哥哥们，身后是数十台摄像机，赖冠霖强撑起嘴角，摆摆手说：“很好”。  
录制完回保姆车时，他卸下镜头前伪装的若无其事坐在角落里听着歌闷闷不乐，朴志训坐在他身边的空座位，小声问他是不是不开心，他别过头看窗外不肯说话，明明也没有做错什么的朴志训却摇着他的手哄着他。最是受不了朴志训的撒娇的赖冠霖软了下来，闷着声说：“那为什么骗我说是hiphop曲风”，他难过哥哥选的人不是他，更难受于哥哥为了不和他组队而引导错误的方向。  
“节目制作方千叮咛万嘱咐不能私下串通选人的，我不能直接说选的是你啊，而且你不是要做hiphop曲风吗，我选了你两轮，都说的那么明显了，是冠霖太笨了。珍映是很敏感的人，他对我表现的那么明显了，最后我还一股脑选你的话，他会伤心的”。  
录制时间过晚许多成员都已闭眼偷取一点休息的空隙，朴志训在他耳边轻轻的解释着，赖冠霖被呵出的温热的气息挠的耳尖痒痒的，又问说：“那就不怕我生气吗？”  
朴志训捂着嘴偷笑，窗外飞驰而过的霓虹灯光映衬出他瞳孔里赖冠霖的样子。

“冠霖不会生我的气的”

最终赖冠霖还是歪过身子靠在朴志训的肩颈上，带着些试探的心思问道：“那我会一直是志训哥的one Pick吗？”

朴志训揽过他的肩往里挪了挪让他能靠的更舒适，柔声说：“从开始到现在，一直都是啊”。

那回忆里的人瞳孔也曾住着他。

 

 

 

深夜电台结束后，赖冠霖在保姆车的后座上向后靠着闭上眼，脑海里又浮现出朴志训的身影，挥之不去，烦躁的睁开眼嘱咐司机去城郊的那栋房子。轻声拧开卧室的门，他圈养的金丝雀正躺在床上熟睡，他打开床头的柜灯，瞧着他熟睡时的侧颜。

真像。

 

新专辑回归前夕，“志训哥，来我房间吧”，众人都洗漱完，赖冠霖拉着刚从浴室出来的朴志训小声的说。  
“怎么了吗？”朴志训用浴巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。  
“嗯...练舞时大腿好像抽筋了，哥帮我按摩下”，赖冠霖盯着朴志训滴着水的发梢胡乱编了个缘由。  
“好，我先把头发弄干，下次一定先做好热身动作，不然很容易受伤的，你知道哥以前也...”  
“嗯嗯下次会注意的，哥快点去吹头发，我在房间等你”，赖冠霖打断朴志训的唠叨，正如朴志训认为他一定不会生他的气，他也知道只要他提出要求朴志训永远不会拒绝他。至于编造这样一个理由，不过是因为前两日在录制旅行团综时他小声嘀咕身体不舒服，而明明听见的朴志训却置若罔闻，反道是回练习室练舞时更加严厉的苛求他舞蹈动线的问题，索性撒了一个小谎惩罚他的不关心。

少年人的心思总是热切和掺杂着幼稚的霸道。

朴志训来到赖冠霖的单人房间时，特意将他的小药箱搬了过来，拿出瓶瓶罐罐的按摩精油，掰过赖冠霖的小腿，也不知从哪偷学的按摩手法认认真真的给他做起了腿部按摩，最后连肩颈处也照顾到了。客串完按摩师后，朴志训收拾东西准备出去时，被赖冠霖一把拉住手腕，说：“志训哥就在这睡吧，想和哥哥说会话”。

朴志训考虑到新专辑回归在即，担心赖冠霖可能会紧张便留了下来，两人挤在小床上有一搭没一搭的聊着，从出道前朴志训指导他韩语发音到出道后朴志训成了他的韩语专属老师，还有镜头前后关于队友们的趣事，多半是赖冠霖操着不知和谁学来的方言叽里呱啦的讲着，朴志训在边上哈哈的笑，最终两人聊起最初的梦想时，朴志训沉声说：“还是会想做演员”，赖冠霖撑着脑袋盯着他的眼角，想起在周偶节目录制时从身后瞧见他落泪的侧脸，以及前期出道上节目总会被播放的哭戏小孩。  
“哥很适合啊，以后一定会拿奖的”，  
“恭喜朴志训获得最佳男主角！”赖冠霖模仿着颁奖典礼上主持人宣布获奖名单的腔调，朴志训被他逗的哈哈大笑，眨了眨眼睛说：  
“希望会吧”  
“不过哥要是演男主角是不是会有什么接吻之类的？这个哥在学校也会学吗？”赖冠霖想起幼时各大电视台轮番播放的韩剧，男女主角接吻时姐姐总是会挡住他的眼睛说：少儿不宜。  
“学校里老师也会提到一些借位技巧啦，冠霖怎么就关注这个点，哥可是想演正剧的”，朴志训被他这个突如其来的问题吓到够呛。  
赖冠霖见他提到吻戏突然有些害羞，闭着眼努着嘴凑到他面前，调皮的说：  
“技巧什么的不真实，哥要不要实战演练下？”  
朴志训抬手捂住他的嘴推到一边，一边拍打着说闹什么闹，一边揉了揉发红的耳尖。  
赖冠霖放下撑着脑袋的手双手枕在脑袋后，叹了口气，学着朴志训平时的大叔口气说：“唉！志训哥太容易害羞了，以后可不能接吻戏”。  
朴志训在一旁附和的点点头说好好好，赖冠霖又拉起他的手，说：“拉钩”。  
朴志训任由他摆弄着自己的手指，两人又聊起签售会上各自粉丝问的趣事，赖冠霖说起志训哥想去巴黎旅行的事。  
旁边的人未应答，静寂的房间里只剩下一阵轻柔的呼吸声。  
赖冠霖知道朴志训的作息向来规律，即使行程再忙，到了时间点就会入睡，陪他聊天聊的此时大抵也是实在困了，躺在一旁未再出声，望着天花板出神想起去年的这个时候还在为是否能出道而担忧。

 

那时他和朴志训的关系不算亲密，在他以擦边20名进入最终出道舞台时，过强的训练和心理压力导致他萎靡不振，整日耸拉着嘴角。朴志训在某个练习完的夜晚打开门瞧见了躲在单独练习室里埋着头的他。  
“冠霖别怕啊”，朴志训关上门坐在他身边，  
“哥我没事”，赖冠霖从手臂的缝隙里瞥见正温柔的轻抚着他的背的朴志训，哑着声想藏起不争气的带了哭腔的声调。  
“我知道，一切都会没事的”，朴志训也未多说其他，只是探过身双手将他环在怀里，像幼时哥哥照顾他那样，安抚着他的背脊轻声说：“别怕”。  
赖冠霖吸了吸鼻子，面对朴志训还是将心里的担忧倾诉了出来，断断续续拼凑着不熟悉的单词，说：“哥，我可能出不了道了”，  
朴志训心知他是担忧于此时的排名，上一次他仅是从第二名下降了一个名次也曾难过过，何况是赖冠霖从第二名落到第二十名的差距，白天里忙于练习舞台，也怕过于主动的关照会引得人更加敏感，此刻听赖冠霖坦言，斟酌着简单的韩语词汇好让他理解的容易。  
“瞎说什么呢，冠霖是注定可以成为super star的，别怕，你很努力了，我们一起加油啊”  
赖冠霖抬起头看着朴志训闪着星光的眼眸，皱了皱鼻子说：“哥是我心中的super star，我真的很想和哥哥一起出道”，  
朴志训看节目回放时，赖冠霖总是冷着脸没有多余的表情，粉丝戏称他是cool boy，但他知道他不过也是一个16岁还未去掉着软糯语调的孩子，见他此刻眨着眼睛想散去眼底的水雾，摸了摸他的头说：“一定会的”。  
赖冠霖和他聊过之后心里疏通了大半，想起裴珍映他们总爱做公约，仿佛有了约定的筹码成功率都能叠加，郑重其事的说：“那如果我们一起出道了，哥哥就给我一个bobo吧”。  
朴志训瞧着眼前的小孩又荡起好看的笑脸，也没多想这个奇怪的约定，一口答应道：“好”。

 

听着耳旁传来的均匀的呼吸声，一吐一纳之间挠的他的心也痒痒的，赖冠霖侧过身子仔细观赏着朴志训的侧脸，月光从窗帘的缝隙里挤了进来，洒在他眼目处如羽翼般覆盖的睫毛，光晕笼着他微微张闭的嘴唇，粉嫩的唇珠像昨晚偷吃的草莓果冻。

睡着了吧？

赖冠霖有些懊悔在出道舞台上为什么只是侧过脸，如果是嘟过嘴的话，哥哥也不会拒绝吧。

那现在，履行那个不完整的公约，也不算迟吧？

赖冠霖抬起身轻轻覆上唇，唇瓣间擦过的清凉触感比草莓果冻要甜蜜，偷吃了蜜糖的他忙翻过身捂住心口处扑通跳跃的心脏，生怕这过急的心跳声吵醒身旁的人。

全韩人民都知道，朴志训的荧幕初吻是赖冠霖的。只有有月亮和赖冠霖知道，朴志训的初吻也是他的。 

 

“你来了”，床上的人微微睁开眼撞见了他眼里盛满的温柔，心下一惊又慌乱的瞥开——那不是属于他的温柔。  
“别睁开眼”，赖冠霖沉声说，抬手阖上他的眼。  
床上的人乖乖的听话闭上眼，赖冠霖被这一声呼唤惊醒，瞧见他眼目处颤动的睫毛，潋起眼底残留的余波，闪过一丝失意，只觉得索然无味。

再像也永远不是。

赖冠霖关掉床头的柜灯轻声走了出去。床上的人听见声响别过头睁开眼望着他离开的背影，直到门锁被扣上后，发涩的眼角才敢晕湿搭在耳旁的发梢。

 

 

说不上命中注定，倒像是顺其自然的，某些化学反应发生，似乎特意应了最初组合时成员说的玩笑话：“冠霖和志训的化学反应好像很有趣” 

这种化学反应悄然而至，转化成某种特定的融合剂，让赖冠霖松懈再松懈，以至于使劲驱散了一切与友谊有关的词汇。 

在最好的十六岁那年，使他爱上了身边最亲近的人。 

一个男人。

是从什么时候开始？若让赖冠霖追溯这一源头，他也无从说起，或许是在青春懵懂时期遇见了阿多尼斯不可控的致命吸引力从而早早就在心底埋下一颗种子，被台上台下真心或假意的我爱你灌溉，在某次晨.勃中醒来时破土而出——脑海中浮现的不是某位身材热辣的女星而是那双再熟悉不过的眼尾微扬盛满了一整个宇宙的桃花眼，那株幼苗再次得以沐浴阳光是在某个失眠的夜晚，被荷尔蒙膨胀的年轻血液在紧紧抱住被子强制入眠后梦见将那个人推倒压制在床板上扯掉衣物用身下的枪口瞄准秘密穴口，耸动着长成了参天大树。   
而当赖冠霖意识到这种自然现象时，洪水猛兽在左心房和右心室间汹涌澎湃，淹没了他的理智，无法挣脱。以至于他不顾时间场地的开始宣告主权，过分的占有欲占据主场，从在台上台下黏在身边到打歌舞台朴志训仅是亲近喜欢的前辈他也会一把将人抱进怀里。   
朴志训对所有人都好，他有着与年龄不符的成熟思想，以及察言观色的细腻和敏感，他了解每个成员的防护罩范围，未经允许绝不踏进他们不曾开口的禁止进入，比如他和朴佑镇合住而由于个人行程单独外出留下他一个人在房间里时他不会开口说些以后会有机会的虚言，只会安静的在出门前放上友人爱吃的食物，回来后若无其事的聊起味道怎么样。  
这种细腻不越界的温柔使队里所有人也都喜爱他。赖冠霖不喜欢他这样，如果不是他也同样敏感而熟悉这种困境里的心理活动，又怎么会仅仅以直觉去洞悉体察他人的想法？   
既然他如此善于察言观色，又怎么可能不知道他满腔的爱意？又怎么可能不知道十指相扣时的真心？又怎么会不知道他在那次来房间替他按摩时他僵硬的肌肉并不是由于练习过剩而仅仅是因为朴志训的指腹摩挲而紧张。   
赖冠霖一方面期待朴志训真的能懂他快要掩饰不住的情愫，这样他能理所当然的将那些玩笑的回应视作允许，这样他也能不应对哥哥产生了别样的情意而怀有愧疚，他可以理解为是朴志训主动开启了那道闸门以至于使洪水滔天汹涌而至淹没了他。一方面却又暗想朴志训不该知道，这样他可以仗着他最喜欢的弟弟的身份一直在他身边，了解他所有的辛密，霸占他的个人时间而无需理由，甚至与他的家人亲密无间。

十六岁的赖冠霖想要什么？ 

他记得在哪儿听过一个法则：当A完全迷恋B的时候，B必定无可避免地也爱上了A。Amor ch'a nullo' amato amar perdona. ‘爱，让每一个被爱的人无可豁免地也要去爱’——这是弗兰西斯卡在《地狱篇》里说的话。

想要陪在他身边，等待铁树开花？ 

即使他下定了决心可以毫无保留无怨无悔，却始终害怕想要的不能成真。 因为以这个身份在他身边的日子从一开始就是倒计时，他们十一人在国民之子的泡沫光环中过着虚妄的时间。时间始终是借来的，而就在他们最无力偿还、还得借更多的时候，借贷机构却要强索额外费用。 

这个费用无处可寻，结局是注定的。

赖冠霖开始在心里为他拍下快照，从舞台上的手幅到私下的各种合影，通通收集起来，储存在他的秘密宝箱里，以此作为微光在日后能照亮些许黑暗，尽管最后在他回国时那个秘密宝箱被他和其他杂物一起狠心扔进了楼下的垃圾桶。   
当倒计时越来越接近尾声时，赖冠霖像是沙漠里的亡命之徒不肯节约水壶里最后的水源，反而是屈服于口渴，咕噜咕噜一饮而尽，将空掉的水壶置弃在荒漠中。 

 

所以在公司为他安排解散后回国发展的计划时他一口拒绝，年轻气盛的少年不顾社长青筋暴起的怒斥，像当年受到某种吸引而义无反顾只身来到韩国时一样，这一次他也不顾一切忤逆社长不愿回国。   
十六岁的少年不懂未来的重量，只知爱的质量是他不能舍弃，至于梦想，在韩国不是也可以实现吗？ 

陪在他身边，就好了。 

公司那边并不会因为他的反抗而放弃这个绝佳的发展机会，中国国内的市场之大和盈利之多从SM公司前人处早已得知无需再次衡量，赖冠霖的条件和人气无疑只有回国才能发挥最大用处，中国已有成熟的运行公司抛来橄榄枝，不管是对于赖冠霖个人还是CUBE公司来讲，这都是一个完美的合作机会。   
负责赖冠霖相关事宜的经纪人向社长直言不过是小孩一时任性不顾大局罢了，回国发展的事情社长只管安排，小孩子那边由他解决。   
经纪人的解决方式便是电话轰炸，赖冠霖最初每天还耐着性子接听，后来便直接按了静音不再搭理，经纪人别无他法给与他相好的朴志训拨打了电话，希望他能以哥哥的身份劝劝赖冠霖。   
朴志训在听到对方称是赖冠霖的经纪人时，还以为是弟弟犯了什么不得了的事，一听是回国事宜便答应了下来，他早就猜到赖冠霖会回国发展，不过是时日问题。 

 

正值世巡演唱会结束，公司给众人放了一天假期，见其余人都出门后，朴志训来到正躺在床上刷手机的赖冠霖的房间里。   
赖冠霖见是他进来了，起身以为是朴志训要约他出去玩，可对方只是径直坐在他的床边望着他说： “冠霖最近有事瞒着哥吗？”   
赖冠霖许是心虚或是害怕眼神能透露太多信息，他不敢直视那双满是温柔的目光，低头玩着手机说： “我怎么会有事瞒着哥”，   
好巧不巧的是经纪人此时又打进了电话，赖冠霖烦躁的挂掉后将手机扔在了床边的角落里。   
朴志训无奈的叹了口气，没有像以往一般教导他要尊敬前辈关爱工作人员，看着他环着双膝趴在腿上的后脑勺，柔声说：“为什么呢？”   
赖冠霖不知道朴志训是怎么知道他不肯回国的事情，但用脚趾猜也只能是经纪人那边搞的鬼，他不愿谈论这个话题，佯装作不懂当朴志训不过是问他为什么扔手机而已，伸了个懒腰故作轻松说：“没什么啦，玩游戏输了，哥咱们出去吃烤肉吧？”   
朴志训听他转移话题，干脆直接了当的问道：“为什么不愿回国？”  
赖冠霖知道这个问题逃脱不得，将头埋在双膝间，沉默良久后，搪塞说： “就是不想回国”  
朴志训揉了揉他的脑袋，轻声说：“你看看那些回国的前辈们，哪一位回国后不是成了大明星？你来韩国不就是为了圆梦吗？这么好的机会在想什么呢？”   
赖冠霖又沉默了一阵，低沉着声音闷声说：“志训哥很想我走吗？”   
同样朴志训也没有迅速的接过话头，只望着眼前那扇紧闭的门，安慰道:“哥希望你能好”   
赖冠霖顺着他的眼神看向同一个方向，“但我就是想留在韩国，和哥哥们能不时见一面，很快乐”   
朴志训舒了一口气，复而轻轻的笑着说：“是因为害怕的原因吗？回国后也会结交新的朋友的”   
刚刚缓解的僵持气氛随着朴志训的这句话在空气里又结起零度的冰雾，赖冠霖盯着朴志训的眼睛：“哥哥也会有新的好朋友，也会有新的疼爱的弟弟？”   
朴志训有些诧异他突然加重的语气，闪躲着那阵复杂的目光，“当然了，回公司以后会接触不同的领域，认识不同的人”，语气平淡的好像在说晚餐吃什么的小事。   
赖冠霖盯着他的闪躲的眼角，掺了些没来由的怒意，坚定着：“我不想回国，也不想做什么大明星”   
朴志训此刻不懂赖冠霖到底在想什么，听他又如是说，郑重的叫了一声他的名字：   
“赖冠霖”   
“你到底在想什么？”   
“你的梦想呢？” 

朴志训私下很少直呼他全名，赖冠霖被这一声惊的心里起了波澜，埋着头藏起了外露的尾刺，哑着嗓子说：“我说我不想做大明星！我不做大明星！不做大明星！”  
朴志训听着他语调里藏起的委屈，有些心疼，此刻却不能安慰，依然端着长辈的姿态问他： “那你想干什么？”   
闸门透出一丝微光，受伤的幼兽抬起头盯着他说 ：“我只想和你在一起，即使不是在一个团队里，至少在韩国能和你继续在一起，我不想回国！”   
朴志训咬着下唇压下心里那一丝猜测，轻声说 “回国后也能联系啊，哥哥又不会不理你”  
“我不要，不能天天见到你，我不要，你会有其他心疼的弟弟，会教其他人跳舞，我不要”，他使劲摇着头，在朴志训面前，他永远是那个任性的小孩。   
朴志训只当他是害怕回国后的孤单，即使有一闪而逝的思绪提示他事情并非他此刻想的这样，却还是安慰道： “你也会有其他关心照顾你的哥哥的”，   
赖冠霖猛的抓住朴志训的手腕，一字一句的说：“不会有！只有你！”   
这一句彻底打破了朴志训心中的天平，他明白，只是不愿明白，惊慌着让赖冠霖把话收回去。   
可对方却不依不饶，死死的按住他欲挣脱的手，如惊雷劈开了朴志训一直在迷雾中闪躲的思绪。   
“朴志训”，不再是遵循异国礼仪，而是念出那有些绕口的名字， “你到底要装傻到什么时候？你真的一点也不懂我的心吗？”   
朴志训深吸一口气，瞥着他手腕上那双因用力过猛而突出指节的手， “冠霖，哥不知道你在说什么，你是我最好的弟弟，回国的事情其实由不得你选择，别任性了。”   
赖冠霖的眼底泛起一阵水雾，如鲠在喉，还欲说些什么的时候，朴志训却起身不再听完他接下来的话甩开被赖冠霖握住的手腕，拉开门走了出去。 

那一次的谈话后，两人中间又隔起一道闸门，剩下在客厅偶遇时循规蹈矩的“早”，“嗯”等单音节字眼，在保姆车上朴志训也总是会径直坐到有人的一旁，一切变换的理所当然，好像那个最亲密最特别的位置从来不曾留给对方。两人之间的疏离气氛自然也被其他队员发现，只是解散在即，无人勇于做绕指柔化解这一场胶着。

有次在朴志训上车后坐在队长身边时，尹智圣见赖冠霖在他身后瞥了一眼，欲起身换座时却被朴志训一手按下，他的力气在队内出了名的大，但那一次尹智圣才真正体会到，回宿舍后犹豫着开口想询问朴志训时，朴志训却先开了口，淡淡的说：“没什么”。   
借来的时间从不愿舍弃一点慈悲，过了两周后，以解散为缘而举办的一场fan meeting上，主办方提前为游戏环节在官咖上收集了问题，主持人抽中了一位粉丝的问题，是最平凡不过却又让千万少女揪心的的关于爱豆择偶条件的问题。   
赖冠霖还是如他在签售会回答时的那样：“喜欢年上的，有闪光的眼睛和好看的双眼皮”，即使经过了将近半个月的冷却，少年人的心意哪会说变就变？十几岁的年纪最爱热血，撞上南墙仿佛更触碰到感情的质感，满腔热忱以为努力就会有结果，南墙再撞几次又如何？  
一边回答着问题，眼神也不自觉的往朴志训那边跑，朴志训是最后一个回答问题的人，他看着台下最前排中一位举着他手幅的粉丝，歪着头露出白牙笑着说：“我喜欢年下的，可爱的，最好是能和我说方言的”。台下粉丝一阵尖叫，台上角落边的赖冠霖舒了一口气，其实不是什么影射他的回答，只是因为他记得半年前朴志训便是如此回复粉丝在签售会上的便签问题，那没有改变心意的话，其他事情也不会改变吧？   
众人回答完问题后，主持人重新开始抽取下一个问题，画面滚动随着众人齐喊的321停，屏幕停在：如果你是女生，会想做队里的哪位女朋友？   
与他们在PD时期还未出道时的采访问题类似，如果可以你会介绍谁给妹妹做男朋友。当初无非是为了烘托竞争关系后的兄弟情义，说不定可以为日后的CP营业打下基础，而那时，朴志训的选择是：赖冠霖 

 

舞台上十一人一字排开坐着，赖冠霖第一个回答，没有任何犹豫的鼓起腮帮笑着说： “当然是志训哥了”，  
接着是邕圣佑，赖冠霖在回答问题后一直躬身盯着脚尖，双手撑在腿上，心里期待着下一个到朴志训的口中能说出他的名字。从开始到现在，他们两人关于选择题从来都是双向选择，除了unit曲目时最后阴差阳错造化弄人朴志训选择了裴珍映。却又担忧他们才发生过一场无硝烟的争吵，他将真心暴露在那人的面前，没有得到应答。此时至少，至少在粉丝面前，他作为他的最佳cp，从他口里讲出的四个字应该是他的名字吧？ 

“姜丹尼尔”，台下的粉丝欢呼着鼓掌，被提到名字的丹尼尔也露出了惊讶的神情，主持人见台下粉丝反应热烈，忙追问道：“为什么呢？”  
“丹尼尔身材很好，笑起来也很可爱，还能和我说方言”，   
主持人听他将前一个问题联系在一起，笑着说：“刚才的择偶条件不是年下吗？”   
朴志训双手握着话筒别过身背对着赖冠霖向丹尼尔的方向说：“只要是丹尼尔哥，年上年下有什么重要呢？毕竟是我们super star ——god丹尼尔啊”。  
明知是开玩笑的话，却一字一句砸在赖冠霖的心上，如巨石投掷将他的期待碎成粉末。 

 

朴志训，那个善良过分的傻瓜，也会说谎了。   
到底是现在选择丹尼尔的这个他说谎了，还是当初说一直以来冠霖都是one Pick的他在说谎？ 

赖冠霖不懂，他只觉眼睛有些发胀，低着头将手背到身后掐着手心，让痛感刺激神经能忍住呼之欲出的泪水。以至于在河成云提到他的名字时，他都一直低着头未做出反应。邕圣祐坐在他旁边留意到他的反常，在朴佑镇又开始逗笑时，探过身子靠近赖冠霖大笑着抓过他的手，另一只手却不经意捂住话筒说：“冠霖，振作点，这是在舞台上”。   
赖冠霖被邕圣祐一语点醒，忙回握住他的手，配合着笑起来，好像两人不过是因为朴佑镇的笑话而扭作在一起打闹罢了。

那晚结束后，众人已是精疲力竭，回宿舍后赖冠霖第一个冲进了浴室，打开花洒，凉水冲进鼻腔，激出了生理性泪水，仿佛决堤前的涨潮，赖冠霖很少流泪，喜欢上朴志训后泪腺也变得敏感。 

“你的梦想呢？”   
没敢回答的是：“我所梦所想，都是你。” 

直到浴室外裴珍映敲门提醒他快一点时，他才强行藏起了这股悲伤应了一声，将未来得及脱掉的湿透的衣服扔在一旁。 

 

解散的前两天，正好是圣诞节在做完fan meeting后，公司给十一人放了一天假，众人本想借此机会好好过一次wanna one的圣诞节 。但放假前一晚，BNM的保姆车便接走了朴佑镇和李大辉。黄旼炫也已经在参与nuest合体新专辑，河成云也一样，为合并前团队做着预热。金在奂实际上也没有休息时间，公司为他solo揽下的新剧的OST的制作人邀他聊一聊歌曲的想法，尹智圣因为靠近服兵役的年龄，被妹妹强行叫回家过圣诞节。而邕圣佑正在SBS电台客串圣诞节特邀主持，平日里最忙的姜丹尼尔反而是早就推了这两  
丹尼尔在每个房间转了一圈后，看着剩下来的三个弟弟，只有朴志训已经成年能和他喝一杯，便约了朴志训去巷口那家炸鸡店喝杯酒聊聊天。两人正准备出门时，被赖冠霖瞧见，近日他们的关系有所缓和，朴志训在镜头面前不再生硬的躲避他，许是因为经纪人提醒过朴志训必要的营业该有，赖冠霖觉得哥哥既然能像以前一样互动，至少还是不排斥他的。 

在朴志训面前，任性的是他，妥协的也是他。

他询问两人去干嘛，丹尼尔先答到去喝酒。赖冠霖忙说道：我也要去。却被朴志训以没有成年一口否决道。   
“咱们未成年的时候也偷偷尝过，带他一起去吧？”丹尼尔小声在朴志训耳边说。  
“不行，他不能喝酒，而且珍映一个人待在宿舍”，丹尼尔见朴志训态度强硬，知道两人最近气氛不融洽，借了尿急的源头给两人自己解决。 

 

玄关处只剩下赖冠霖和朴志训两个人，赖冠霖开口道：“哥，我后天就回国了，今晚不能一起喝个酒吗？”   
“嗯，回国好，在韩国，未成年不能碰酒”，朴志训看着他冷淡的说， 赖冠霖不愿放弃和他私下相处的机会，况且他听闻丹尼尔曾调侃朴志训的酒量不好，酒醉后红着脸的可爱兔子模样，他也想瞧瞧。  
“那我和你们一起去，不喝酒”   
朴志训却像吃了定心丸，一味地拒绝。赖冠霖对他语气里的冷淡感到陌生，不懂为什么有第三人在场的外出机会都不给他。   
“为什么？”   
朴志训瞥了他一眼，“没有为什么”，见丹尼尔已经从厕所出来，催促丹尼尔不要磨蹭了。   
丹尼尔换好鞋后先开了门，朴志训紧随其后准备出去时，被赖冠霖拽着手，朴志训轻轻撒开他的手，让丹尼尔先去楼下的便利店买个口罩等他，丹尼尔往里瞧了一眼，赖冠霖站在门口只盯着朴志训，未在多言，玩味的看了朴志训一眼，便关上门。朴志训叹了口气转过身对赖冠霖说： “你到底要干嘛？”   
赖冠霖低头看着脚尖，咬着唇问出了心里的疑问：“朴志训你就这么讨厌我吗？”   
朴志训靠在门上看着面前比他高了半个头的弟弟，不知道该怎么回答，因为哪一种答案都对赖冠霖不好。   
沉默了一阵后，赖冠霖抬起头盯着他的眼睛想看穿他铁石心肠下是否是活生生的血肉。   
“不愿意回答吗？我对你的喜欢就那么难堪吗？你连拒绝都不肯吗？”   
朴志训躲开他的注视，只说：“冠霖，别提什么喜欢不喜欢的，我们是最好的兄弟。”   
赖冠霖的心被这两字的定义抽出血痕，少年人却不怕疼痛吼出那些躲藏的隐秘说：“我要提，朴志训我就是喜欢你，不是手足之情的喜欢，也不是朋友之间的喜欢，是我喜欢你，我只想和你在一起”。   
朴志训被他一股脑抛出的话砸的踉跄，敛起眼底多余的情绪自说自话般将话题引向另一个边缘。 

“冠霖，你还不懂爱，别幼稚”。   
赖冠霖感觉如鲠在喉，红着眼向前踏出一步，一字一句的说：“我懂，是你不懂，朴志训，我不信你对我没有一点超出弟弟以外的情感，不然在我吻你后你不会整夜失眠，不会任由着我胡来放纵对你的喜欢，却不在我第一次对你说想留在你身边时直接拒绝我。”   
朴志训别过头，沉默良久，深吸一口气平视着赖冠霖，缓缓的说：“对不起，我早该发现的，是我没有及时阻拦。”   
赖冠霖摇着头，再也不顾最后存留的自尊心，钳住朴志训的双肩，抓住最后一根稻草哑着嗓子说：“我不要你说对不起，哥，你是喜欢我的吧？”   
朴志训有些吃痛，推开失控的赖冠霖，不回答他的问题，反而是微微抬起嘴角，说：“冠霖啊，是哥对不起你，让你误会了，过两天就要回国了，冠霖会成为的super star的，等你长大了就会明白了，这不是爱。”  
不等赖冠霖反应便拉开门闪身出去将门关上，徒留下呆站在玄关处被宣判死刑的赖冠霖。

他宁愿朴志训表露出厌恶之情斥责他不该动这样的旖念，而不是像现在这样无所谓的淡然一笑只称是误会一场。 

他的期待，他的盼望，他的热情，他的自尊；他放在心尖上珍爱的，他揣在怀里惦记的；都在那淡然一笑里，变的不值一提。 

什么狗屁法则，都是幸运得到爱的人给予不幸者的虚妄希望。他没有等到朴志训迷恋上他，就已失去了光明正大陪在他身边的资格。

 

白色情人节后的一天是某杂志的月刊拍摄，赖冠霖在前往拍摄场地的路上玩手机时看到未接电话，想了想回拨过去叫金丝雀晚点过来。他是赖冠霖在两年前偶然在一次圈内聚会上认识的，刚入圈的小模特被前辈带来轱辘着鹿眼在角落里不敢说话，与记忆中某个画面契合，当天便要了联系方式，后来也就成了这样的关系。无心爱人，将他圈养在另一处住所，除了生理需求时鲜少光顾，倒也成了一种变相的慰藉。  
赖冠霖只是突然觉得有些腻了，不论是像他的人，还是记忆中那个人，都让他觉得疲惫至极。单方面的眷恋能坚持这几年，已然不易，沉沦在深海中的盲鱼触了底，也终于散尽了勇气。除了物质上的满足，却也未给那位金丝雀什么实质性的资源引导，借这次机会让他与摄影师相熟也好。权当是为这两年禁锢的自由买单，是时候放走了，将金丝雀圈养在笼中，他又何尝不是画地为牢，是时候结束了。  
中途休息时见他来了，赖冠霖指示他在一旁等会儿，这是给杂志的工作团队暗示，旁人见是赖冠霖叫来的人，有眼力见的忙端茶送水，金丝雀这两年很少出来拍片，有机会时也不过是众人中的小透明，见这阵势不由有些心慌。

这次封面拍摄加入动物元素，众人皆知赖冠霖喜欢西八犬，特地制作了小型玩偶作为杂志社的心意。拍摄完后，金丝雀跟着赖冠霖上车，见他看着手里的玩偶发呆，调皮的将两手弓起学着西八犬的模样“汪汪”了两声。  
赖冠霖回过神来扫了他一眼，皱着眉冷声道：“谁让你学的？”金丝雀被他语气里的冷淡和目光所及的厌恶有些吓到，支吾着不敢回答。  
赖冠霖也未在追究，向后靠在椅背上望着窗外飞驰而过的广告牌，帝都的街道川流不息，不似记忆里的首尔。

 

四年前，同样是扮作西八犬的人，同样是带了些许凉意的阴天，是因为那条红绳吧，牵绊进了命运里，难以挣脱。

能如愿再经历遇见你的那一刹那吗？再认真的对你说：“我养你”

“因为志训哥，很想学piping，所以写进了词里”

赖冠霖用手揉了揉脸，又闭上眼嘱咐司机先送他回去，金丝雀低垂着眼小心翼翼的问：“不是想吃火锅吗？”

“不吃了”

 

 

 

赖冠霖三年后第一次赴韩，仁川机场被围的水泄不通，下机后由一群保安护送着，在熟悉的场地习惯性的扫了一眼人群中的手幅，当意识到这个动作时，心底涌起一阵夹杂着酸楚的嘲讽。在看到行程安排上8月7日回韩举办wanna one 的三年之约时，赖冠霖就经历了一番斗争，与其他九人或多或少都有联系，彼此生日时均有问候。  
只是与朴志训，最想联系的人，却在三年间从未有半字联系，哥哥们也好像达成共识，与他谈天时也不曾提起那人，至于他，隔了万里，反而变得怯弱更不敢问起。圣诞节那一晚的争吵后便是正式宣布解散，临走前赖冠霖在朴志训的抽屉里丢下一张纸条。

“如果你说谎的话，我会恨你的”  
许是因为当年不清楚“恨”这个字眼的含义，一时冲动写下重话，企图以幼稚的威胁让那人也分享他锥心的痛楚。于是也成了这几年再想念也不敢主动联系的原因。  
而朴志训一向如此，他鲜少主动，喜悲藏在眼底，当你凝视他的双眼只窥见自己的慌乱。无论是出于何种原因，如他所说的为他好也罢，担忧他继续误会也罢，终归也不会主动联系他。

 

当空姐通知还有二十分钟即将抵达仁川机场时，赖冠霖张口绕着舌随扩音器的韩语播报读了一遍，随手拿起身旁的一本杂志快速翻阅，目光扫过一页又一页，却总是忘记前文讲了什么，又从头查看，重复了几次后赖冠霖觉得越发烦躁。飞机滑行在跑道上时，赖冠霖从包里翻出随手的镜子，整理了下衣衫和面容，于明星而言，时刻被监视观赏，机场也是道难关。当飞机到达的提示声再次响起时，赖冠霖仍坐在位置上不愿离开，直到空姐过来询问他是否需要帮助，才站起身缓缓的踏出机舱，身旁的助理当他是近乡情怯，好心安慰道，赖冠霖只是撇了撇嘴角，未肯多言。  
抵达仁川机场后，韩国公司派来的保姆车带着他们直奔Fan meeting的彩排现场。停下车后，助理提着赖冠霖在国内为其他成员准备的礼物正欲下车时，被后座的赖冠霖叫住，抽走了手里那份粉色的礼品盒随意的扔在了座位上。正想多嘴问一句时，赖冠霖已经下车，软怯的女孩儿往后看了一眼忙追上去。  
来到后台休息室时，听见房门内热闹的喧哗声，赖冠霖停在门口，又一次整理了衬衫衣领，缓缓抬手敲了敲门。

“请进”。

这是赖冠霖三年后第一次近距离的听见他的声音，即使屋内一片嘈杂声，他还是清晰的分辨出了隔着一扇门传出的低沉男声，是朴志训。  
踟躇在门口不知如何打开门时，里面的人率先拉开了门，赖冠霖忙将手搭在门把上顺势推开，撞上对面人的目光。朴志训戴着白色的口罩，拉低挂在下巴上，因为拍戏的缘故，发色不再像爱豆时期的张扬，染了基色的发稍在光晕下泛出光泽，还是那双盛满了星辰的桃花眼，望着他的瞳孔微缩闪过一丝复杂的眼神又弯着眼柔声唤道:“是冠霖啊”  
赖冠霖故作镇定的移开眼微微咧了嘴角轻飘飘的呵出早已备好的台词：“志训哥”，重逢的画面在他脑海里排练过千万次，唇角是客套的微笑，语气是恰到好处的疏离。

“好久不见”

屋内的成员听见朴志训的声音纷纷起身凑过来，黄旼炫坐在离门口最近的地方，率先揽过赖冠霖，笑着说他又长高了，其余人你一言我一语，调侃着赖冠霖在国内风生水起都学会让哥哥们彩排等你那么久了，赖冠霖摸着后脑勺解释因为要在韩国待一段时间，将其他档期提前了才掐着点。又招呼助理将礼物拿来分给哥哥们，却唯独少了朴志训的一份，站在他面前闪躲着目光责怪助理为何如此粗心，连几份礼物都拿不全，女孩子张着口愣了一秒又低头不停道歉。  
“志训哥，真是不好意思啊”，赖冠霖揉搓着双手露出难为的模样，低着头的眼神里却未有半分歉意。朴志训只是笑笑，想顺手抚过他顺滑的发丝，曾熟练的动作此时却显得不合时宜，在衣角旁抬起的双手又搭在一侧，从身后的桌上取出一个礼品盒递给他。

“不是什么大事，几年没见了，哥哥也给你准备了份见面礼”

赖冠霖诧异的望着他，不知是何意思，他原以为朴志训会避着他，自导自演了一场戏剧企图还他一击，却被这温柔的惦记搅得满盘皆输，以至于呆站着忘了接过他手中的礼物。

他总以为再次见到朴志训是能理智又成熟的，即便他已阅过千帆，却还是溃不成军，如小丑被剥落了面具，显出滑稽的模样。

一旁的朴佑镇见他呆站着，将礼品袋夺了过去，塞到赖冠霖的怀里，露出虎牙埋怨朴志训真是偏心，明明和他也很久没见，怎么没说送个礼物。

“志训真是，送礼物也不跟大家说一声，这下显得只有你最疼冠霖啦”，尹智圣也过来插嘴调侃道，李大辉跟在身后凑过脑袋笑嘻嘻的说:“哥哥们真是白长了岁数，再说了，志训哥不是一直最疼冠霖吗？”

赖冠霖敛起眼底异样的情绪，脸上荡开笑脸，“志训哥真是贴心呢”，语调清淡，很久未说韩语，褪去了当年的软糯尾调，夹杂了些异国口音，便将礼物随手放在梳妆台上。朴志训低头苦涩的眨了眨眼，入耳的句子任谁听也是毫无破绽的致谢，最了解赖冠霖的人是他，又怎会不知这句话里的揶揄。收敛起多余的情绪，背过身若无其事与他人闲聊了起来。

 

众人三年后第一次相聚，未曾生疏，七嘴八舌的打着嘴仗，生疏的只有他们嘴里所说的最疼赖冠霖的朴志训这两人，赖冠霖走向一旁的沙发坐下，心底涌起一阵酸楚。

最怕旁人认定的理所应当，才显得格外残忍。  
裴珍映本在沙发上坐着，见他过来，打了声招呼未再多言，便起身走向朴志训的身边和他分享在网络上看到的趣闻。

 

过了会儿，工作人员通知开始彩排，十一人一前一后的走向舞台，再也不是几年前初出茅庐的“怪物新人”，几轮彩排下来导演又扣了一些细节后众人再次踏出场馆时已是天黑，本想趁热聚一次，又担忧三年后首次合体的fan meeting，只得约定明天结束后大家再聚。作散后赖冠霖随着保姆车回到酒店，进房后空无一人才敢打开礼物盒，拆开丝带一股脑的将盒里东西倒在床上，尽是些助眠安眠用品。思绪万千也不懂这些礼品的含义，是想传达当年的歉意而发来和好的信号，还是这三年不愿联系他的内疚？

赖冠霖不懂，他从来不懂朴志训到底在想什么。

将东西收拾放回礼品盒里，小心翼翼的用丝带重新包装好，放进了行李箱。整个人重重的砸在床上闭上眼，彩排时那人的音容笑貌如电影画面一帧帧闪过，睁开眼瞧着窗外的一座座亮起华灯的写字楼直逼天空，云雾缭绕在高楼大厦上，心中只觉烦闷，握住拳砸在床上又起身去浴室冲了凉。  
躺下拿起手机翻看着社交网络上的博文，有粉丝上传彩排完时出来的路透，朴志训在他前面转过身向后看了一眼，粉丝们拿着放大镜猜想两人亲密还是一如既往，又对比了几年前的下班图，赖冠霖苦笑着关了屏幕，睁着眼盯着天花板，暖黄的床头灯映出轮廓，将手枕在脑后，不止一次的想:

如果当时没有那么冲动向他表明心意，或许现在也会如外人眼里所称道的最亲的兄弟。赖冠霖摇了摇头，若时光倒流，他依然会选择告诉他，弟弟的身份纵使再亲密，终究是包了糖衣的黄莲。

太苦了。

当墙上的指针指向凌晨三点时，赖冠霖依然无心睡眠，叹了口气翻出朴志训送给他的助眠冲剂，拿出便携式的蜂蜜装管时，无奈的摇了摇头，如果朴志训还记得他的口味偏好，为什么三年间从不愿传来一声问候，那么现在又是何苦？

 

第二日醒来时是被助理敲门叫醒的，难得的睡到早晨九点，洗漱后在酒店里吃完早餐便赶向见面会的场所。  
到化妆室时，还有几人未到，刚好在朴志训身边还剩下一个位置，与其他几个哥哥打过招呼后，赖冠霖径直走过去坐下，镜子里瞧见朴志训正闭着眼，睫毛如羽扇铺在下眼睑，不知是因为粉底液色号的缘故还是什么，面色苍白，看起来困极了。  
像是感受到灼热的眼神，朴志训微微抬起眼皮瞥向旁边的人，赖冠霖忙挪开目光想张嘴说些什么时，被朴志训抢先开口道：“睡得好吗？”  
赖冠霖微微颔首，喉结滚动，“嗯”了一声算是回应。  
化妆师示意赖冠霖闭眼做基础保湿，再睁开眼时余光扫到朴志训正目不转睛盯着镜子里的他，心跳因他眼里流露出的温柔漏了一拍，转过头看着他的侧脸问道：“没睡好？你脸色很差。”  
朴志训的唇角微翘，未回答他的问题，与镜子里的他对视又转过头看向他的双眼，没来由的说了一句：“你还是没长变”。  
赖冠霖憋着一口气，心底涌起一阵无名火，怒睁着眼看向他，语气转为嘲讽，撇着嘴角嗤笑了一声，吐出两个字：“变了”。似在宣告早已不是当初只会围在你身边打转的未成年小孩，又像是在传递我早就不喜欢你了的心意。  
朴志训躲开他的注视，低垂着眼，手指蜷缩扣着椅背，沉默良久后，缓缓的说：“那就好”。  
不久朴志训的妆发便完成了，起身离席寻了一处空闲的沙发躺下，脸朝里闭上眼补眠，他一夜未眠，碎片般的梦境充斥了漆黑的夜晚，一会儿是和赖冠霖在舞台上嬉笑的场面，一会儿是PD时期出道时两人的欢呼雀跃，天将亮时才闭眼却又陷入无尽的下坠。  
裴珍映从镜子里看到他蜷缩在沙发角落里，起身拿了件外套盖在他身上，坐在一旁发着呆。

 

见面会正式开始后，台下粉丝拿着wanna one曾经的应援棒，镜头扫过观众席不少粉丝在众人开场以熟悉的问候词致敬时就已泣不成声仍大喊着应援词。  
在见面会临近尾声时，工作人员递上了三年前十一人各自写下的对三年后各位成员的信封。彩排时并没有这一环节，许是主办方为了催泪特意增加的意外惊喜。  
赖冠霖是第一个读信的人，飞快的扫过有些陌生的异国词汇，缓缓的读了出来，结尾是关于朴志训的部分，直面当年夹杂在兄弟情义中的裸露的爱恋，心底的弦被一根根拨动，对他的爱，哪里变过。

“希望一直是志训哥的One pick”  
“最想对你说的还生日祝福的那一句：这一生，遇见你，真好。”  
投射大屏幕的镜头扫过朴志训，他低着头，额前的刘海挡住了眉眼，直到邕圣佑的部分结束时，他才抬起头对台下的粉丝笑了笑，说：“这两年专注在演戏这条路上，已经很久没有以这种形式近距离的和你们接触，感谢你们还喜欢着我”。

拆开信封拿出折叠好的粉色纸张展开，低沉着声音一字一句缓缓的念了出来，有关于赖冠霖的部分很少，抑扬顿挫的每个音节掠过赖冠霖的心尖，像狗尾巴草挠过，难挨的痒。

“冠霖是很善良可爱的弟弟，哥希望你好，我看到一句话时，就总是想到你”。  
“人间不值得，但你值得”。

泪点低的几位成员早已红了眼，而赖冠霖在一旁只是低垂着眼未有触动，像被棉花塞在心口，闷的慌。

他早在三年前就已习惯了朴志训在镜头前对他的虚伪，感动只在旁人的眼里，那些假意却是如利刃划拉着他的真心，亲手将他凌迟的是朴志训，那人口里所谓的值得和为他好，便是亲口宣告死刑抹杀掉往日里所有的亲密，将他的自尊轻飘飘的洒在空中。

时间一长，赖冠霖也以为那些曾沾沾自喜的蛛丝马迹，不过是误会一场。

 

见面会结束后，结尾的煽情环节未能影响众人聚餐的热情，寻了以前常去的烤肉店，老板欣喜的将众人引进包厢。姜丹尼尔性质颇高，叫了一打啤酒，说是桌上再也没有未成年了，今天不醉不归。朴志训在他身旁笑说他在酒鬼的道路上越走越远了，赖冠霖看着他谈笑风生夺过他欲收起的几瓶啤酒，附和着丹尼尔的话说，以前没有机会和哥哥们喝几杯，趁今天弥补这个遗憾。指尖触碰到冰凉触感激的朴志训忙悻悻的收回手，只叮嘱道：“少喝一点。”  
裴珍映坐在朴志训的另一旁，夹了几块烤好的肉放在他的碗里，催促他趁热吃了，当赖冠霖端着酒杯敬他时，摆摆手说最近在准备新专辑，明天还要录音，碰不得酒。赖冠霖不知为何，裴珍映以前与他也算是亲密，只是这两日相处，和他相处时总有一种异样的感觉，单方面的疏离感使他如鲠在喉。  
酒过三巡后，众人喝开了又七嘴八舌起来，捡着合宿时的趣事当下酒菜，队长说最难叫起床的就是赖冠霖和朴志训两个人，贪睡的性子一模一样。朴志训和尹智圣玩闹时才会显露出调皮本性，听他说着的时候抢过他正欲夹走的一块韩牛，咂巴着嘴洋洋得意。  
朴佑镇打趣朴志训这几年了还是不怎么能喝酒，第一次碰酒还是他俩录旅行综艺时，在超市拿了几瓶黑啤，抿过两口就脸红的不行。朴志训丢了他一个眼刀，嘴上也不遑多让，说他这几年下来还是这么喜欢唠叨，老了可得怎么办。  
时间已晚，李大辉和朴佑镇先一步告辞说得早点回去，和队员们住在一块儿，太晚了不方便，黄旼炫和河成云也起身招呼一起走，尹智圣见这一半人都要先离开，便提议要不一起走。朴志训看了看桌上还有一半的牛肉没吃完，宣称坚决不能浪费食物。  
其余人也笑说让他们继续吃，多陪陪冠霖，最后桌上只剩下了裴珍映，朴志训，赖冠霖，金在奂，邕圣祐。  
金在奂和邕圣祐年纪稍长，挪到赖冠霖的旁边，见他性质颇高，又教他玩了些韩国的喝酒游戏，一杯接着一杯灌的赖冠霖有些头晕眼花。本是叫嚷着要买单的赖冠霖最后却不胜酒力趴在桌上，邕圣祐抢先去结了账，两个大哥也喝的不少，朴志训又记着裴珍映近期音乐回归让他赶紧回去，自然揽下了送赖冠霖回去的任务，裴珍映本想一起却被经纪人打来电话责备为何还没有归家。

 

朴志训将赖冠霖扶起，将他的一只手搭在肩上，赖冠霖睁开眼欲挣脱却被朴志训箍的更紧，嘴里还在含糊不清的叫嚷着：“不用你管”。  
将一米八几的大个子塞进车里是件不容易的事，朴志训费了劲将他放在后座上，才得空翻开他手包里装着的房卡，给司机说了目的地。  
朴志训呆望着躺在他腿上的人，想起刚才在钱包内壁镶嵌着的合照，是几年前录制某次节目时两人所拍摄，旧照片印着两人年轻的笑脸，朴志训只觉得酸楚涌上眼眶，指腹摩挲着那张再熟悉不过的侧脸，眉眼处游离至唇瓣，却被那人一口咬住，陡然的咬噬让他倒吸一口冷气，想抽出时那人的牙齿又加重力度，指腹充血的麻木感刺激着神经末梢，朴志训咬着下唇麻痹痛感任由他继续啃噬着，到了酒店后推了推人又给他带好帽子和口罩将人扶上楼。

 

背过身卸了力将人放在床上时，赖冠霖一把将他扯进怀里，朴志训拽开他的手腕却被他一个翻身压在身下。  
“赖冠霖，你疯了吗？”朴志训感觉到危险的气氛，欲阻止他下一步的动作，别过脸低声吼道。  
“那我得让哥哥好好看看我疯了的样子”，赖冠霖从前私下很少唤他哥哥，如今将这两字吐在他的耳蜗处，温热的气息在朴志训耳尖上打着绻儿。  
赖冠霖粗暴的将他的头摆正，低头堵住了他的嘴，身下的人挣扎颤抖，紧闭着贝齿，赖冠霖用舌尖上下游离一一舔舐过，吮吸着唇瓣上的软肉。松开按住朴志训手腕的指节，缠绵的将人拥在怀里，指腹从衣角下深入，疯狂摩挲着他的背部肌理，贪取指尖相触的滚烫触感，挣扎没有起到作用只加剧了两人彼此身体的摩擦。  
朴志训依然咬着下齿不愿松开，赖冠霖腾出一只手捏住他的鼻腔，侧着脸滑过朴志训的脸颊，咬着他的耳垂呢喃着说：“哥哥坚持不用嘴呼吸的话，能坚持多久呢？”  
赖冠霖抬头抵着他的鼻尖望向他的眼底，怀中的人闭上眼，一分钟的时间在静寂里漫长的恍若世纪，赖冠霖压住他挣扎的双腿，目光流连在他白润如玉的脸庞上，将这一千多个日夜未见的面庞映在脑海。  
缺氧使朴志训的大脑一阵空白，闪过最后一次见面时赖冠霖如受伤的幼兽的眸光，终于松开嘴喘着气。赖冠霖猛的含住唇瓣，两人的贝齿磕碰间互相撕咬着，铁锈味充斥在狭窄的口腔内，掺着残留的酒味，味蕾黏稠着猩甜的快感。唇瓣被吮吸的稠湿红润，上颚敏感粘膜处也由着他的舌尖挑逗，唇液顺着嘴角溢出，仿佛连呼吸都要桎梏，赖冠霖终于如愿以偿掠夺着这座城池里暗藏的甜蜜，将他的酸楚化做舌叶肆意在朴志训的口腔里烧杀抢掠。  
修长的手指在衣物下点着星火摩挲至朴志训的裤裆处，解开裤扣紧握住他隔着棉布质地的分身，舔舐了朴志训嘴角溢出的津液，在唇瓣上游离摩擦，轻声低语刺激着他说：

“哥哥的身体永远比你的心要诚实”，  
“不想要吗？”

朴志训一直紧闭着双眼不愿看他，关闭了视觉后听觉和触感的真实被放大。  
他忘了他是可以推开赖冠霖的，分身处的强烈反应模糊了他的理智，分不清是心底的渴望做鬼还是雄性的天生兽欲。

那半句话不假，他的身体永远诚实。

赖冠霖的吻来势凶猛，却化作了绵长的柔情将他裹住，消弭在欲望的深海里，朴志训心底那些无人所知的魍魉魑魅悄悄的爬了出来，占据了理智的席位，深藏在心底的想念似要浮出水面。  
赖冠霖又将唇贴上他的眉目处，舌尖挑拨的熨湿了睫毛，贪婪的索取他每一处的肌肤，将这三年的隐忍爱意尽情宣泄。  
抽出手将人揉进怀里，覆上唇用舌叶在齿间翻涌，朴志训丢弃了盔甲不再反抗，环着他的舌尖轻绕，赖冠霖感知他的顺从，以长矛攻入化做了一个绵长缱绻的吻，朴志训眯着眼企图掩盖眼底的情欲，却撞上赖冠霖热切的眼神，似饿狼捕食般的渴望与爱恋。他不知此刻弯着的月牙眼反而显得更加妖媚，赖冠霖抬起他的手臂，捏着衣角褪去他的长T，又急不可耐解开衬衣的几颗扣子便忙掀起衣摆从脖颈处穿过拽掉上衣。  
赤着上身相拥的肌肤触感染了滚烫的情欲，赖冠霖的唇含住他不停吞咽以掩盖喘气声滚动着的喉结，齿缘磕碰软骨激的朴志训发出呜咽的声音，又向下移至樱桃处，光吸吮觉得不够，赖冠霖格外喜欢用利齿摩挲他的突起处。  
这场性事本就是失了衡的天平，可朴志训依然是那副淡然的嘴脸，他厌恶极了，反抗也罢，迎合也罢，最不愿他毫无动作。所以赖冠霖以唇做宣泄的武器，移至脖颈处使了狠劲咬下，血腥味蔓延在口腔，朴志训仍然不愿出声，痛感激的他咬着下唇泛出血丝，赖冠霖伸出舌尖舔舐过他肿胀的唇瓣上混着他唇液的血迹。  
双手覆上被他啃噬发胀的胸肌处，朴志训这两年坚持着身材管理，再也不似当初隔着衣物拥抱的柔软，指尖抚过带着成熟男性的质感。揉搓着他的茱萸，朴志训不知道身体原来这般敏感，酥麻的快感刺激着血液奔腾至下体，分身顶着棉裤分泌出些许体液染湿了前端。  
赖冠霖将头埋在他的肩颈处，一只手抬起他的小腿，另一手顺着背脊的骨线滑进臀瓣处，探索到丘臀内的穴口，伸入一根手指搅动着绵密紧闭的穴肉。  
他想这具胴体想了三年，光是触碰他肌肤的滚烫已然让他的兽性欲望冲上头脑，下身传来的胀痛感昭示着雄性动物的热切，热汗低落在朴志训的发梢上，滑过他的眼角混在了身下人眼尾因屈辱流出的泪水。  
朴志训被潦草开拓过的穴口轻搐着，他感受到身体的反应想要的激烈，残存的理智在叫嚣，控制着呼吸声掺了些呜咽声说：“你不怕我恨你吗？”  
赖冠霖坚硬的手指只停顿了一秒，又肆虐着在狭窄潮湿的肠腔里鼓动翻搅，昂起头直视他的目光，红着眼软了语调不答反问道：“你对我，真的从来没有，哪怕是一点爱都没有吗？”

问句里早已掺杂了心里认定的答案，只是怀有一丝妄想期望得到允诺。

他盯着朴志训的唇瓣分合触碰，在“没有”两个字滑出之前又堵住他的唇，以齿缘咬噬红肿渗着血丝的下唇，摩挲着软肉游离在唇角，指尖添了力度滑过缠绕着他的紧致穴肉，语调如泄了气的皮球轱辘着滚到朴志训的心口：“如果你不爱我的话，那恨我也好，比你对我一点眷恋都没有的好”

“我也恨你”

这一次我们的感情总算的上旗鼓相当了吧，哥哥。

 

赖冠霖说着一字一句渗着毒液的话语，动作却是极致的温柔，嘴唇撒气似的在他脖颈，锁骨处疯狂的吮吸留下印记。当赖冠霖的手指放入三只时，朴志训只觉得身子里燃着一个火球，从下体处烧至脑海里，引得一片火光，后穴是伴着灼烧感的空虚，阴茎是肿胀的蓬勃。  
赤身相贴的滚烫和原始欲望的火热使他彻底丢弃了沉重的盔甲。当赖冠霖抬起分身进入穴口探索隐秘花园时，朴志训感到大腿根处被分开的拉扯感瞬间被后穴的充足感所击退。赖冠霖压着他的肩膀慢慢的涌入，缠绵的穴肉如缺食的鱼儿紧拥而至，褶皱处与分身的神经末梢相契合，急不可耐的耸动起来。身下的人仍咬着牙，在他越来越深入时，朴志训松开了紧抓着床单不放的手，紧紧抱住赖冠霖。

他看起来是瘦了，没想到真正抱住的时候才知道原来瘦了这么多。

背部肌理是二十岁的顺滑柔软，因发力而突出的骨节硌着朴志训的指节，还没有来得及多心疼这个放在心尖上的人时，赖冠霖越发汹涌的探索触碰到穴口内某个角落终于使朴志训溃不成军，下体蓬勃而出喷射出白液，指尖刮着他光滑的背部划出一道道红痕，声带颤动着散开了一丝关不住的喘息，夹杂着春色飘进赖冠霖的耳中，血液里满斥的欲望再一次集结成军，随着水声的鼓点昂首挺立。  
赖冠霖轻抚身下人每一寸泛红的敏感肌肤，紧握住他再一次挺立肿胀的欲望，修长的指节技巧性的上下套弄着，在分身即将要喷射而出时退出了穴口洒在朴志训溅湿的那块，将两人混合的精液绕在指尖细细摩挲。  
在高潮过后，蜂拥而至的刺痛感逐渐醒来，但那前戏的温柔细致与入戏的熟练都让初经人事的朴志训收获了攀顶的愉悦。  
只是，从青涩年纪时就黏在身边的赖冠霖，到底是什么时候懂得了床笫之欢？当朴志训思绪连篇时，赖冠霖又翻身将头埋在他胸前，变回了那个无助的幼兽，心口处淌过一片潮湿温热，滴滴泪水滚烫的烙在朴志训的心尖。  
被侵犯时对他鲁莽行为的痛恨，被贯穿时因他巨物耸动的疼痛，都不及此刻入耳那声声呜咽带给他的痛楚。 

“我已经是大明星，也长大了，为什么你还是不爱我？”   
褪去了奶气语调混着悲拗的沙哑呢喃声惹的朴志训一阵心颤，更难受于词句里传达出的爱的重量，无法回答又不愿再狠心伤害他，只得拥住他的后背，轻轻的拭去他的泪痕。相拥后是无尽的沉默，窗外透出的点滴星光混杂在室内的暧昧气氛中，折腾了一晚终是累了，阖上眼沉沉睡去。 

 

朴志训再次醒来时，屋内被朝阳照的通亮，赤身的两人身上尽是欢爱后的红痕，他被赖冠霖整个圈在怀里，暖黄的阳光打在身旁的人脸上，许是拥的闷热，脸上沾了些红润，粉扑扑的。像从前很多个他们挤在宿舍小床上入眠的景象，一如既往早醒的是朴志训，他总是会撑着脑袋仔仔细细将赖冠霖每一根绒毛都装进眼底，早已熟悉睡颜时的赖冠霖，有时是紧皱着眉头的，他会轻轻抚平他的眉梢；有时是微张着嘴喇着口水的，他会闷声发笑。幸亏赖冠霖从没有在他注视时醒来，若他撞见过朴志训眼底的温柔，大抵也不会这么难熬。   
蹑手蹑脚的撒开紧锢着他的手臂，起身轻抬起钳在他腰间的大腿，余光撇过他的下体时，昨晚的荒唐适时在脑海中闪过，红了脸的时候翻身下床闹出了动静。被身后人钳住撑在床缘的手腕，朴志训不敢回头在这光线通明时回头看未着片缕的他，只怕因羞涩而红了的脸会泄露心意。   
一人坐在床缘，一人在床上拽着手腕，两人就这样僵持，使了力气保持平衡和心底胡乱串游的思绪使痛感也放大，丘臀处的酸胀感越来越明显，坐立难安时赖冠霖出声不知是解救了他还是将他推向深渊。 

“这么不愿意和我待在一起吗？一醒来就要偷偷溜走，再装作若无其事的样子，不愧是朴志训最擅长的啊”。

朴志训总是感慨赖冠霖在面对他时，脑回路清奇的可怕。十五岁时初出镜头在竞争节目里表现的如鱼得水，仿佛是与生俱来的淡然都在他面前消失殆尽，很多时候朴志训都在想青少年的性子是会随着年龄增长而倒退吗？ 

比如：同队时录制单人cam毫不顾忌的说“志训哥就是我喜欢的类型”；比如在经纪人叮嘱赖冠霖也多多表达对其他哥哥的喜爱不要过分黏在朴志训身边会带来不好影响时，他还是不依不饶非和他挤在房间睡觉；再比如签售会上两人有机会相邻而坐时赖冠霖把玩他胸前的衣带以及永远粘在他肩膀上的双手。 

以前只当他是慢热性子，相熟后变得黏人罢了，直到知晓了心意后才后知后觉这份爱里霸道的占有欲和早已掩饰不住的心意，所以朴志训才越发难以承受，是担忧，是惧怕，是理智。   
正如在竞争节目时众人皆语他定能出道，他自己却浑然不知的担忧，是和同公司的练习生因年糕的约定而即兴参加的比赛，却因一个wink闯入国民的视野，抢走了节目组欲捧红的其他人的风头，透彻的懂得是多么难得的机会，因此常说是在过着过分美好的人生。 

而他的爱，是生命不能承受之重。

若是他也不懂取舍，向前一步是自私相爱只会共同坠入无尽深渊。 

其实，从来不是对同性之爱的害怕，是恐惧赖冠霖不知收放的爱意会将他十五岁时所坚持的梦想所毁灭，朴志训不敢在与他有关的方面做赌徒，更不敢期许那概率极低不会被外人发现的幸运事会发生在他俩身上。   
有时候深夜辗转难眠想起他时，也会想若是两人只是普通人，只是在异国偶遇而相爱的普通人，或许也会因为这份命中注定的爱意而成为令人艳羡的情侣，或许也会满怀一腔热忱奔赴在各个撑同志的场所，或许能相拥共伴此生，如若抛开所有的顾虑和身份而言，他对赖冠霖的爱，岂是一个答案能表达的？ 

 

他幼时看见了电视机里主人公落泪的悲拗而产生了想做演员的想法，因家庭支持也踏上了童星的道路，尽管进了剧组后挑战哭戏不是理解了戏中的情感而是被簇拥的人群所吓哭。再长大一些又见平板电脑里在舞台上熠熠生辉的爱豆前辈，十二岁的小男孩心里逐渐有了梦想的雏形。 

想要有一束光能追溯他，想要有一个舞台属于他，想要台下有一群人只为他欢呼呐喊。 

在父母的支持下选择了国内最大的娱乐公司之一Sm公司，从练习生做起，通过公司的培训主攻舞蹈方面，想在数百个练习生中脱颖而出从最好的公司里出道是件难事，于是他拼尽全力日以夜继的练习再练习，同时还要兼顾着学业，刻苦努力却未得到好结果，当医生通知他膝盖积液需要暂停剧烈运动时他想不过是休息一段时间，直到公司舍弃他转移合约到其他公司时，他才终于明白了一些世事的残酷。 

很多事，不是只要努力就可以做到的。 

转移到F社公司后却也未得到出道的机会，如踢皮球般又被塞到另一个小公司。朴志训不是个轻易放弃的人，只是当他辗转过一个又一个练习室时，浓雾弥漫在眼前，看不清未来的方向，那点想做就做的无畏勇气也被驱散的稀薄。   
所以在同公司的练习生建议他去参加produce101时，他第一反应是拒绝，若是去亮个相并未收到好评他难以接受公司高层又会对他的商业价值做出怎样的评判，时值高三，他考虑过若是陷在不能出道的迷惘里至少再去考取演绎专业拾起童年的演员梦也好，踌躇不前时朋友百般怂恿才因年糕的约定答应下来。当时不过是怀着釜底抽薪的决心，想着最坏的打算一轮游后再回来也不是太丢脸的事情，但当那份调查问卷放在他面前时，白纸黑字向他提问：预计的名次。 

朴志训是个务实的人，但同样怀揣着不甘的心思，他是经历五六年扎实训练的追梦人，于是义无反顾的写下：第三名。   
伴随而来的是担忧，以及在一百人里如坐针毡的迎合与处理关系，当第一次正片播放后他的名次冲到第一名时，百人的目光才从那些以A骄傲的练习生身上转移到他，随之而来还有铺天盖地的议论以及与上一届的对比，那时的他，不安极了。   
坐在一百人的角落里看着大屏幕的他陡然被熙熙攘攘的议论声包围时，他瞧见了众多不明眼神里的一道纯真的目光，是欣赏的，清澈的，锁定在他身上的目光。他早在合宿时于走廊见过那人，当时只是感叹生的好看，也因此记下了他的名字，赖冠霖，是个中国人。   
两人真正有了交际是在第一次舞台测评的时候，那人好像模糊了竞争的概念明明不是同一组却总是私下来向他请教，一来二熟也留了联系方式，朴志训把当弟弟疼爱，越临近出道，众人对于终点的概念越发模糊，朴志训不知是什么时候生了庆幸参加节目的想法，在最终出道舞台前见到练习室抱着双臂埋在双腿间的他时，心里升起疼惜，才十五岁的他原本应该是无忧无虑的，所以在他提出要一个亲吻的约定时朴志训反而未觉奇怪，兄弟间的亲密是正常。 

什么时候开始有了别样的心思再回溯起来却是记不清了，因童年经历的原因，身边少有常伴左右的玩伴，却因一年半的契约和这十人绑在一起，以wanna one的名义成为一体，从此有了一个以各种理由黏在身边的弟弟，一向不习惯肌肤相触的他却自然而然总是和那人十指相扣，最初还有些排斥，久而久之竟习惯抬手就能握住的温暖。在那一晚赖冠霖亲吻他的唇时，他昏昏欲睡间一阵清凉的触感擦过唇肉，在乱了阵的心跳间终于意识到大事不妙，那段时间曾试图远离赖冠霖，却在他撒娇的问为什么志训哥最近不理我的时缴械投降，如果将这份心意埋在心底，两人谁也不开口的话，以兄弟当掩饰做为他挡风遮雨的哥哥也未尝不可。 

直到赖冠霖开口将这份爱意挑明时，他慌觉“在一起”三个字要比“我爱你”来的更沉重。 

朴志训终于明白曾经自私的想法有多幼稚，他可以做那个残忍无心的刽子手，却无法再自私接纳带着毁灭意义的赖冠霖的爱。

他必须亲手舍弃，斩断牵绊。 

自小读过太多剧本，又在校园生活中也曾与某个女孩相恋，他笃定的认为少年人的爱不过是冲动又短暂的，人生的下一站赖冠霖终会遇到适合的，更好的白月光，赖冠霖总会明白这不过是少年时代的一场风月，朴志训也只会成为他沾在衣襟上的饭粒子之一。   
朴志训是这样想的，却忘了这蹩脚的理由和自以为的现实连自己的心意都难以接受。 

 

此刻当赖冠霖又不知哪里曲解了他的意思，端着不愿和他相处的理由时，朴志训也不知道如何解释，其实他在面对赖冠霖时，哪次不是由能言善辩变得哑口无言。

两人不过是五十步笑百步罢了。 

赖冠霖在讲出那句话后迎来的是朴志训的沉默，才懊悔自己的口不择言，昨晚的性事是他强加的戏码，即使朴志训在欲望面前低了头，他没有把握那人不会心存怨念。朴志训一早醒来悄悄离开不过是为了免去在撇开黑暗和酒醉的屏障后两人直面的尴尬，他却又傻乎乎的把怨念搬到台面上讲出来，逼的他和朴志训两人都没有退路。   
心下一横又涌上无畏的勇气从背后抱住他，朴志训略微僵硬的维持着姿势也没有挣脱，赖冠霖顺势将人拦腰按回床上，四肢并用的钳住他的身子。朴志训轻轻叹了口气任他折腾，那人却抱的越来越紧誓要将他嵌进身体里，才出声道： “你是要勒死我吗？”   
赖冠霖听见他话语里是熟悉的调侃，咧着嘴角笑着说：“不舍得”   
肌肤摩擦间又起了火，赖冠霖将勃起的器物挪至他的腿根处，想起昨晚的激烈，尽管他做足了前戏但没有润滑剂的融合难免会留下不适感，犹豫着问了句：“疼吗？”   
朴志训的脸霎时红了一片，囫囵着咽了口水嗯了一声。赖冠霖轻笑着吻了吻他的嘴角又被他别开脸，趴在他的肩头处说：“再睡会吧。”   
即使他明白这片刻的温柔是朴志训的顺从带来的假象，是成年人对愉悦的性事的妥协态度，赖冠霖想，这片刻的柔情蜜意也应当享受。小憩一会儿后，一阵手机铃声响起，赖冠霖起身从在地板上胡乱扔着的手包里掏出手机，瞥了一眼便挂断了电话放在床头柜上，刚放下时铃声又响起，赖冠霖毫不犹豫的选择了关机，回床抱住睁开眼的朴志训。   
朴志训见他神色烦躁，担忧的问了一句：“不接电话的话没事吗？”   
赖冠霖却如惊弓之鸟，将头埋在他脖颈处，含糊着说：“没事”。

朴志训眯着眼未再说话，确认身旁的人熟睡了才又悄悄溜下床，悄无声息的整理好衣物轻轻离开。   
不舍责怪他的鲁莽，也没有勇气面对醒来后的温存，唯一的解决方案是逃避。 

确实是落荒而逃的，这幅模样也不敢在光天化日之下打车，走路时的不便和脖颈处暗红的印章单是一样便足以让人浮想联翩。   
解散后人气分散，凭着这两年演员圈的打拼虽混的不错但大抵是还未有资格到让经纪人专程来服务接送。拨了电话给裴珍映，试探着问有没有时间出来一趟，电话那头的弟弟当即要了地址驱车过来。  
说起来最初参加节目时两人便走得近，当真是一路走过来的最佳伙伴。差了一岁却意外的相似，不止是相貌气质方面，两人的成熟心思都与少年气息不符，这也是朴志训格外疼惜裴珍映的原因。   
裴珍映是敏感而懂事的，从酒店接到他时，瞧见了脖颈处的红痕也未多问。青黄不接的十点多钟接到电话时料想朴志训定没有吃早饭，便顺路买了汉堡可乐等速食，塞到朴志训手里催他趁热吃点填填肚子。   
朴志训心底涌起一阵暖流又闪过一丝惆怅，他们都长大了，不再是只会黏着叫哥哥的臭屁未成年，也不再是会以过肩摔威胁他的小头少年，三年而已，都摇身一变成男子汉走向各自的阳光大道。

 

回家后冲了凉躺在床上，演员这一行日夜颠倒成了习惯，好不容易杀完青有了一段空闲时间，又碰上wanna one的三年之约，终于结束后今天才得以真正休息，加上昨晚的荒唐之事，躺在熟悉的床上时只觉得身心疲惫，四肢泛着酸痛，眼皮沉重的耷拉着，闭上眼却难以入睡，赖冠霖沙哑的哽咽飘在他的耳边，立体声般的环绕。那些难以面对的问句鲠在心尖，如牛皮糖粘稠着又化成黏腻的糖水。 

傻瓜，三年了，还要问这样的问题。 

更难的是朴志训永远不敢回答，当听见赖冠霖说出恨的字眼时，他好似才安了心，如罪罚之人终于得到判处。 

早该生恨的，因为朴志训说谎了。 

 

赖冠霖醒来后身旁是空空荡荡，恍惚着叹了口气，直起身看着屋内一片狼藉收拾了衣物通知酒店阿姨过来收拾房间，手机开机后弹出许多未接来电的短信，打开通讯录在文本框犹豫着该如何回复，反复删减后敲下： 对不起，以后别再见了，那处房产已经挪到你的名下，祝好。   
最终还是没有发送过去，反而是立即定了回国的往返机票，有些事还是该当面说清，他在那人的身上见过自己的影子，若是只隔着万里粗略的以一行短信结束这两年的捆绑关系，总归会良心不安，不论是出于将他作为替身的歉意还是这两年陪在他身边的谢意，至少该当面给人一个解释。   
只身一人回国时倒还有惊无险，只是办完事情返程时还是在机场被认了出来，苦恼对尖叫的粉丝做着噤声的手势。 

 

再次见到朴志训，是与回国之前就结识的前辈约了饭局，本以为周内又特意避开了饭点高峰期，却被告知包厢已满，正欲离开时，朴志训推门而入。   
那晚之后赖冠霖尝试过以朋友口吻联系朴志训，聊天页面上那人只是嗯喔的冷淡回复，再有兴致也被冷水浇的凉透，他终归不是一块磨砺石，他有心。   
两人相遇愣了一秒，倒是赖冠霖身边的前辈先跟朴志训打了招呼，几年前以组合活动时在打歌舞台上也不曾少见，近几年虽未熟络也不算是陌生。朴志训听见呼唤才反应过来忙躬身回礼。   
“志训也来晚了，里面说没包厢了”，前辈好心提醒道。   
朴志训笑了笑说早已预定好了包厢，前辈了解这两人关系颇好，提议方不方便拼桌，朴志训看了一眼赖冠霖，还未开口，前辈忙说若不是不方便不必勉强，朴志训连连摆手称哪里会不方便，他的朋友可能晚点才到，大家先一起吃饭也无碍。   
三人进了包厢后，赖冠霖和前辈坐在朴志训对面，只是隔着一张饭桌，两人几乎没有单独交谈过，全赖前辈健谈，活跃着气氛，倒也未显得两人之间的尴尬。赖冠霖和前辈许久未见，倒是聊的火热，朴志训多数时间低着头专心吃饭，只有在前辈提及他时，才抬头端着笑脸相迎。   
赖冠霖不得不承认朴志训是天生的演员，即使两人之间隔着屏障，有过不悦，但他总能做到云淡风轻，如无事人一般回应着旁人的提及。他和朴志训之间仿佛拉扯着一根皮筋，两人只能使着力气维持这场平衡，无论是卸力或是靠近，都会崩的一声伤及彼此。   
吃到后半程时包厢进来两个人，赖冠霖抬头见是裴珍映和一个未曾见过的男孩，男孩走在裴珍映前面，提前已知有两位在，礼貌的躬身问好，赖冠霖和一旁的前辈也不是爱端架子的人，本就是借了朴志训的包厢，笑着招呼人赶紧坐下。男孩性格开朗，听闻后忙挤到朴志训的身边坐下，裴珍映在他身后笑着摇了摇头。 

六月的首尔时常下雨，两人驱车而来遇上堵车才晚了这么久，从车上下来时还是不免淋湿了些，朴志训叫服务员加菜后拿两条热毛巾进来，忙扒下身边男孩沾了雨水的外套，将自己的外套披在他的肩上。才向对面的两位介绍道，这是裴珍映现组合的弟弟。   
赖冠霖在对面盯着他一套行云流水的动作，旁边的男孩眉眼清秀笑逐颜开，从坐下来开始眼睛就没离过朴志训的身上，时而附耳低语，时而相视一笑，一声接着一声唤着志训哥，挠的赖冠霖牙痒痒。 

他当年也是这样粘着朴志训的。

冷着脸夹了一只刚上的蟹脚，心烦意乱的与坚硬的蟹壳斗争，动作粗暴的被酱汁溅湿了衣领，昂着头对与男孩嬉笑的朴志训说：“我衣服弄脏了”。   
赖冠霖旁边的前辈听闻眼疾手快的取了纸巾为他擦拭，赖冠霖忙拦下软了语调说我自己来，朴志训收回正欲抬起的手，自然拿起筷子夹过一只蟹腿为他剥掉了壳放进他的碗里。   
赖冠霖鼓着腮帮嚼着蟹肉，余光扫过靠在朴志训身上的男孩，咬着牙好似嘴里的蟹肉是男孩，心中腹诽吃个饭也要挨那么近。

 

过了会儿前辈接到电话称有急事先离开了，赖冠霖将人送走后欲进包厢时见朴志训正出来找洗手间，跟在他身后。朴志训洗手时从镜中瞧见他一脸不爽的样子，问道：“怎么了？”   
赖冠霖蹙着眉冷声说：“朴志训，你不能和别人靠那么近”，   
朴志训自然知道他指的别人是谁，取了手纸擦干手回道：“哦，是个很好的弟弟，你也是个当哥哥的人了，稳重一些”，又拍了拍他的肩膀，“回去了”。   
赖冠霖对这个回答十分不悦，虽说他没有什么立场去要求朴志训与其他人保持距离，但见那人与他的亲密心里难挨的膈应，又听见朴志训称是好弟弟。

好弟弟，他对于他来说也只是好弟弟而已。

“和我一样的好弟弟吗？这么喜欢关爱弟弟吗？朴志训你还真是一位好哥哥呢”，赖冠霖咬着牙加重了尾音。   
朴志训无奈的看了他一眼，“赖冠霖你真的很奇怪，你和其他前辈哥哥也挺好，为什么我还不能和其他弟弟走得近？”   
“你介意？”赖冠霖挑着眉问道，   
“我不介意”，朴志训委实不懂哪个字眼里透露出了小心思，他本以为见到赖冠霖和其他人亲密是无所谓的，也以为若是他有了心仪的对象是会祝福的。但听见他一声声对着别人唤哥哥时，心里却升起不适感，尽力掩饰着不悦却还是在另一个弟弟进屋时带了些故意的成分与他亲近，此刻被当事人戳穿，硬着嘴否认道。   
“你介意”，赖冠霖将疑问的语气转为肯定，嘴角不自觉的微微翘了起来，带着胜利者的自信与欣喜。   
“随便你怎么想”，朴志训知道多说无益，抬步从他身边走过，被赖冠霖抓住手腕，皱着眉看了他一眼，正欲说些什么时，听见外面有脚步声传来，赖冠霖才松开手，跟在他身后昂着脑袋盯着他的发旋。 

 

回到包厢后，裴珍映起身以方便朴志训能坐进去时，身后的赖冠霖将他拉住按在刚才前辈的位置上，鼓着嘴角向朴志训一笑。

“哥坐我旁边吧” 

赖冠霖早就拿捏准了朴志训的命门，他在外人面前展现的永远是疼爱赖冠霖的哥哥形象，这让赖冠霖钻过不少空子，在舞台上无意实则是有心的揽过他的肩，镜头前将他和其他人过于亲密的肩膀撇开。朴志训从来不会避开这些宣示着所有权的行为，这次也一样。 

朴志训永远不会拒绝他，除了说爱时。 

男孩听裴珍映提起过赖冠霖，也知晓这位中国人在国内风生水起，又是喜爱的哥哥们的朋友，主动与他搭话，赖冠霖却始终冷着脸一副不愿搭理的模样，男孩也是在圈里混了两年的人，虽不知哪里触了赖冠霖的霉头，还是收敛了热情未再多话。

.

下半场的饭吃的索然无味，窗外的雨淅淅沥沥没有停的趋势，裴珍映开车送朴志训到家后本想先送赖冠霖回酒店再和队友返回宿舍，在赖冠霖报出酒店地址后，裴珍映握住方向盘的手上青筋暴起，归途上对赖冠霖的搭话只字不理。赖冠霖也察觉到他的神色不对劲，心中的疑惑感越来越强烈，犹豫着开口道：“珍映哥？晚上没事的话我们聊聊？”   
裴珍映咽下心里呼之欲出的——我没什么好和你聊的，对后座的男孩示意他先回宿舍，他和朋友叙叙旧。   
裴珍映记起有些东西落在公司练习室，便驱车带着赖冠霖回公司，夜晚的练习室鲜少有人也方便作为他们“聊一聊”的场所。赖冠霖跟在他身后走进裴珍映的练习室，看了看简陋的舞蹈室，席地而坐感慨万千。   
“真怀念咱们刚出道的时候啊”，裴珍映在角落里找着东西，对他的话语置若罔闻，赖冠霖吃瘪似的摸了摸鼻子，清了清嗓子将心中的疑虑说出来：“珍映哥…是不是对我有什么误会？”   
裴珍映闻言才抬起头瞥了他一眼，额前的刘海挡住了冷淡的眼神，冷笑一声说：“呵，我对你能有什么误会？”   
赖冠霖不懂裴珍映带着嘲讽语调的话里到底有何玄机，他问心无愧没有对裴珍映做过什么缺德事，蹙眉说道：“我感觉…这次回来见面，你好像很讨厌我？”   
裴珍映终于找到落下的钱包，直起身走到赖冠霖的面前，居高临下的看着这位老朋友，一字一句冷声道：“我确实很讨厌你。”   
赖冠霖被这直白的厌恶堵住喉管，沉默一阵后抬头对视他的双眼，“为什么？”   
“不为什么”。   
赖冠霖这三年与裴珍映联系鲜少，自诩未有得罪人的地方，若是因为别的误会的话，难道？ “因为朴志训？”   
在他说出三个字的名字时，注意到裴珍映的眉头皱在一起，眼神里的寒光刺的他为心中的猜测添了佐证。   
“你也喜欢朴志训？”赖冠霖说完后冷笑一声，把玩着手指上的指环。   
“不是”，  
“呵，有什么不敢承认的”  
裴珍映眯着眼盯着赖冠霖的脸，他无所谓的语调里仿佛只是在说一道人人爱吃的普通菜品，想起前几日在酒店接走朴志训时，心里涌起一阵怒火，握住右拳砸向赖冠霖的左脸。   
赖冠霖别过头揉着有些发麻的脸颊，舔了舔嘴角被揍出的血液，铁锈味弥漫在味蕾上，随即挥手回了裴珍映一拳。两人扭打在地板上，裴珍映的个子比赖冠霖小了半个头，但凭着力气钳住赖冠霖的肩膀，另一只手挥在他的脸上，呲着嘴对他说：“赖冠霖你真他吗的幼稚”。   
赖冠霖的小腿使了力气勾住他的脚踝顺势拉扯卸掉了肩膀处被钳住的力气翻身将人压住，盯着他的双眼说：“我他妈怎么样关你屁事？”   
裴珍映呸的一声将口腔里血水吐在一旁，瞪着眼吼道：“你怎么样都不关我的事，但你凭什么伤害志训哥？”   
赖冠霖松开抓着他衣领的右手，皱着眉冷声问道：“我什么时候伤害他了？”   
裴珍映将他一把推开，直起身坐下擦了擦嘴角残留的鲜血，沉声道：“解散前那个圣诞夜你们的谈话我都听到了，还有你留下的那个破纸条也是我先发现的”。   
赖冠霖扯了扯嘴角，眼神里露出悲拗，“所以你都知道？”   
裴珍映一把揪起赖冠霖的衣领，哑着嗓子对他大吼道：“对，我都知道，我知道他在看到那张纸条时红了的眼睛，也知道他有多喜欢你，只有你，这个幸运的幼稚鬼一直以为自己是受害者，你根本不懂你说出来的那些话会毁了你们两个人的未来，我们的梦想有多脆弱你知道吗？你从来都不懂，你只会幼稚的刺激他，仗着他的退让一味地任性，本来我以为这三年你总算能成熟点，前几天你又做了什么混账事？”   
赖冠霖未有反抗，只是垂着眼，轻声说：“你错了，他不爱我”  
裴珍映松开手，站在原地红着眼说：“不爱你？你知道那晚他看见那个纸条后露出的表情吗？我从来没有见过他那么悲伤。还有之前我们聚会时，大家聊起你时，今天你那个前辈哥哥也在，志训哥本来挺好的，听见他说你一直失眠睡不好时，我看到他红了眼，他那么会演哭戏的人，这几年什么时候为自己哭过，只是听到你睡不好，他…”   
裴珍映声音变的哽咽，正如朴志训所说的，他是敏感的，年幼时也曾因朋友间的占有欲而远离这两人的日渐亲密，直到那晚在房间里听见客厅里传来的争吵声，讶异于赖冠霖对朴志训特殊的情感，他听朴志训那样说时也以为朴志训对他是没有超过兄弟之外的感情的，直到那天去朴志训房间帮忙收拾东西时翻到那张赖冠霖留下的纸条，朴志训从身后夺走纸条翻开后，那一瞬眼底的悲拗总是浮现在他的脑海里，他从未直言问过朴志训为何要将赖冠霖推开，却也了解他的良苦用心，他们好不容易熬出头的梦想经不起风吹雨打，只是从旁观者的角度看，比起说出口的勇气，缄口不言更要难挨。眼底蒙着水雾呢喃着质问眼前的赖冠霖：“我那么好的哥哥，凭什么为了你这种自私鬼受这个苦？”   
赖冠霖愣在原地，脑子里嗡嗡作响，裴珍映的话一声声如惊雷击中心尖。

原来，不是一厢情愿，不是沾沾自喜。   
原来，是真的，你也真的爱我。 

直到裴珍映推搡着他，哑着嗓子说：“他要有多喜欢你，才能忍住不喜欢，你这种人怎么会懂！？”   
赖冠霖才回过神，冲出门到路边拦下一辆车报出刚才朴志训下车的地方，又打电话给朴佑镇，问了朴志训家具体的门牌号码。 

坐在车上，雷雨越来越大，赖冠霖瞧着玻璃窗上模糊的水雾，那道闸门终于开启，洪水滔天的涌出，心中的堡垒被耳边环绕着裴珍映的话语声声击碎。   
他从未亲口说出“不爱”两个字。 

到了小区门口塞给司机一堆纸币便下车冲出去，跑到楼下时才找回了神。   
勇气值仿佛因剧烈的奔跑而消耗殆尽，仅有一步之遥时又升起未知的恐惧。他被拒绝了一次又一次，即使这一次从他人口里知道了朴志训隐忍的爱意，若是他矢口否认，答案又有什么区别？   
掏出手机按下了早就了存于心的朴志训的号码，在熟悉的声音响起后，赖冠霖深吸一口气，缓缓开口道： 

“朴志训，北京到首尔的距离是九百五十千米，最快的飞机航行时间是两小时。如果我和你之间有距离可推算，那就是一百步，从2017年到现在，五年的时间里我已经走完了九十九步，我知道你同样是爱我的，只是这最后一步，不是我能踏出的，需要你走向我，如果你愿意，现在开门下楼，如果你依然不愿意，我会回到起点。”   
朴志训听见手机传来的他喘着粗气的声音和砸在地面上的雨声，竟不知该如何回复，唯有沉默。踟蹰着打开客厅的窗户向楼下望去，一眼便看到在雨中淋的通透的赖冠霖的大个子。   
只要他现在说一个不字，再挂断电话，他相信赖冠霖会说到做到，两人再无交集。腿仿佛灌了铅似的呆在原地，望着窗外在雨中瑟瑟发抖的赖冠霖，脑中闪现过一帧帧画面，是记忆犹新的第一次心动的感觉，是他露着牙傻乎乎说最喜欢志训哥的场景，是挤在宿舍的小床上聊起未来也要一直陪伴对方的承诺。  
直到一声惊雷乍起，雨声越来越大，伴着冷冽的晚风击打在玻璃上敲醒了朴志训。

雨太大了，他会生病的。

赖冠霖在楼下呆站着，背向楼梯口，雨下的越来越大，在一阵缄默后，手机传来忙音，保持着握住手机的姿势望着天上，豆大的雨水砸在脸上，掺杂着雷雨的声音，心跳声一声声清晰在胸腔中跳动，咚咚咚的声音敲击着脑海里的记忆点，他没有把握朴志训会下楼，所以不敢面对楼梯口，害怕黑黝黝的出口不会闪现他的生命之光。  
赖冠霖是个喜新厌旧的人，从时尚品牌的偏好到吃饭饮水的口味，为什么却始终对这个人难以忘怀呢？  
一个人的十五岁是如白纸般的年龄，而那个人来到他的身边，陪伴着他画下浓墨重彩的一笔又一笔，从教导他异国语言到为人处世，他们一起越过千山万水在地图上的每个板块留下脚印。  
不论是出生的宝岛台湾还是成长的洛杉矶，他们都曾牵手走过，记得在美国广场的轮渡，记得在101大厦的约定。  
不是没想过放下，不是没想过算了，可成年后的欢愉哪里能与年少时的欢喜相比。  
赖冠霖是不信命的，只是因为朴志训，他倒想质问上帝，上辈子是不是欠了他什么？

保持着久站的姿势小腿有些麻木，躬身敲了敲腿部肌肉时低头见到云雨下的叠影，一时愣住。身后的人拉着他的手往电梯里走，他才回过神低头望着朴志训的侧脸，嘴角微抿，羽睫湿润的搭在眼睑处，看不清眼底的神色，穿着一身黑色的家居服，头发湿哒哒胡乱的贴在额前挡住了那双漂亮的眼睛，赖冠霖抬起另一只手想为他捋平。朴志训意识到身旁人的动作，打掉他的手，别过头不看他盯着地板含着怒气说：“赖冠霖，这么大的雨你在那傻站着，偶像剧演多了是不是？”  
赖冠霖眨巴着眼，满腹煽情的草稿被这一顿劈头盖脸的斥责堵在心里。  
“阿嚏”，一股气流冲的鼻间酸痒，赖冠霖用手遮住口鼻转向另一侧打了个喷嚏。这一声喷嚏惹的朴志训更心疼，皱着眉对身前一米八的大个儿说：“你这几年白长了岁数是不是，怎么还是那么傻？”  
赖冠霖满心期待着朴志训下楼是真的克服了顾虑和担忧，没想到见面的两句话尽是毫无关系的斥责，一句一个傻字刺在他的心尖上，耸拉着嘴角沉声道：“我是傻，你不一样也是傻吗？你总说我幼稚，你觉得你这种藏着掖着的喜欢就很成熟了吗？”  
朴志训百口莫辩，他确实以为自己的退让和隐瞒是成熟的，此刻却被当事人的另一方轻轻的刺破了这个空无一物的气球，泄了气只剩下软趴趴的塑料制品，没有呈堂对质的底气。强撑住坚硬的甲胄，抬头正欲反驳时，见他脸上青一块紫一块，刚才雨势凶猛，只顾着心疼这人连躲雨都不会，忙拉着人进来，此时才发现他脸上不知在哪受的伤。  
蹙着眉，将他的不答反问抛到脑后，又端着哥哥的语气问道：“你脸上怎么回事？”  
赖冠霖圆睁着眼，嘴角塌着置气的说：“你今天不承认你也喜欢我就别管我了，反正疼死了也没人在意”，说罢眯着眼捂着嘴角故意的发出“嘶”的声音。  
朴志训张着口叹了口气，仿佛又回到三年前的那个圣诞夜，他对赖冠霖的质问总是难以回答，不舍去欺骗也不敢承认，一次两次想着不回答就算做回答，勉强糊弄过关了吧，只抓住他的手腕带着人进电梯。  
赖冠霖却使着力气定在原地不肯动，昂着头看向朴志训皱着眉的脸，誓要撬开朴志训心里的铁门：“你要是继续不想承认就放开我，让我去淋雨好了”  
朴志训听闻转身直视着他，赖冠霖的眼睛是清澈透亮的，瞳孔里倒映出他的模样，半湿的头发胡乱的撇着，平凡而又普通，没有哪一点值得他去深爱。  
缓慢的松开了指尖，赖冠霖的手腕顺着力气荡回身侧，眼神里的一腔孤勇转为愕然，心底又漫上一丝酸涩，像被过早采撷的青色荔枝的味道。

这一次，还是不肯抓紧我吗？即使我已经来到了你的面前。  
那为什么，你的神情看起来如此不舍和悲伤？

屋檐外大雨瓢泼，雷声轰鸣。赖冠霖挪着脚步试探的向后走，一步，“不爱我吗？为什么要关注我的近况？” ，两步，“不爱我吗？为什么从始至终不愿说出一句我不爱你”，三步，“不爱我吗？为什么永远无法拒绝我？”  
在踏出台阶的最后一步时，檐外的大雨瞬间再次拍湿了赖冠霖的后背，被浸湿的上衣黏腻的贴在少年单薄的身上滴着雨水。  
朴志训在他问出第一句话时便躲避了眼神，侧着头望着地面上的水坑，一滴接着一滴的雨水砸在水坑里如同这一声声质问落进了他心中的那汪死海，溅起一阵阵涟漪，混着雷雨声，赖冠霖哑着嗓子向他投掷了最后一颗巨石。  
“即使你不爱我，即使被你拒绝一次又一次，即使我也想过很多次放弃，即使我明白我们两人之间相隔不止千山万水，可只是与你打了个照面，这些又有什么重要的呢？朴志训，你大概不会明白你对我的意义是什么，三年了，我不想再去证明我是否长大了，是否成熟了，一千多个日夜我没有哪一天不在想念你，我甚至幼稚到找了一个和你相像的人来代替你。我希望你明白，我对你的感情不是一时兴起，不是年幼无知的依赖变质，是我爱你，想和你在一起，你知道当我从旁人口里听到你对我的爱意时我有多开心吗？但我也好害怕，我不怕会有怎样的阻碍，也不怕未来有多难测，我只害怕你再次推开我，你抓住我吧。”

“最后一步了，我也只问你最后一次，喜欢我吗？”

朴志训呆望不远处地面上的水坑，直到一滴眼泪砸在鞋尖上，他以为这都只是从这场对质开始才流淌不息的，但其实并不是，这是两年九个月零五天以来，他一直强压在心头的泪水。

“我也 喜欢你”

那些缄口不言的爱意化成这五个字需要多大的勇气，朴志训无法衡量，只是当下：

什么担忧，什么惧怕，什么理智，都被他一记又一记的直球搅的天翻地覆，三年前如此，当下也是如此。

 

骤雨抽打着地面，雨水飞溅，连成一片轰鸣，赖冠霖盯着他唇齿互触间发出的声音，在尾音结束时迅速的将他拥入怀中，在耳边轻轻的再次说出热切的心意。

“我也喜欢你，不，是爱你”

朴志训隔着湿润的衣物清晰的听见来自怀抱着他被浇成落汤鸡的人的心跳声，一声一声的回响串起他胸腔里的跳动，恍神间一切才有了质感。

说出口了；幸好，说出口了。

想起这人刚才蹲在雨里敲着小腿，朴志训伸开手挣脱他的怀抱，将他的手绕上双肩，微微下蹲吸着鼻子说：“腿不是麻吗，我背你”  
赖冠霖闻声顺着力气攀上他的背将头埋在肩颈处，咧着嘴傻笑还不忘嘟囔着：“麻的疼死了，等你，等太久了”，朴志训轻车熟路的勾起他的小腿，缓步走进电梯，嘴上不忘继续责怪他：“怎么这么傻，雨下那么大还在外面淋雨，会生病的”。  
赖冠霖揉了揉滴着水的发梢，埋在他肩颈处的脸上正眯着笑眼露出狡黠的目光，轻轻在他红透了的耳边说：“我不淋雨你不会下楼的”。  
朴志训闻言抬起桃花眼盯了他一眼，才褪下的红晕又攀上脸庞。

这个赖冠霖当真是捏准了他。

回到家后，朴志训丢了一套宽大的衣服和新毛巾便推搡着人赶紧去洗个热水澡，又忙活着煮了可乐姜汤，待他出来后搬过药箱为他擦拭伤口。  
在消毒棉签轻触伤口时，赖冠霖“嘶”的一声惹的朴志训手微微一颤，柔声问道：“疼吗？”

“疼”

赖冠霖握住他的手下滑至左心房处，软软糯糯做出一副委屈的模样。  
“这里差一点要疼死了”  
朴志训哑然失笑，抽回手抱住双臂审问道：“脸上到底是怎么回事？别跟我说是走路摔的”  
赖冠霖挠挠头心虚的说：“嗯嗯，真的是走路摔的，我太不小心了”  
朴志训看着他飘忽的眼神，心知这人在说谎，问道：“和人打架了？”  
赖冠霖本意不想说出和裴珍映的谈话，在朴志训的一再追问终是瞒不过，一五一十的交代了来前的小插曲，在听到从赖冠霖口中说出自己隐藏的心意时，不经意间又红了耳尖。

比纸包不住火的，是爱意，是万般掩饰也逃不过身旁人的了解，是听到他睡眠不好时忍不住的心疼，是即使在三年内与旁人缄口不言还是在见面的那一瞬间慌了神。

窗外的雨声渐小，夜已深，朴志训本想驱车送赖冠霖回酒店，那人却不依不饶要留下来，在朴志训带着人进客房时，赖冠霖转身自己走进了主卧，瞥见床头柜上的相框里是两人几年前的合照，甜味绕在心尖。

终于等到你。

两人挤在单人床上，聊着这几年不在对方身边的日子，赖冠霖称朴志训这几年拍的影片片段他都有仔细看过，犹豫着询问为什么一直没有出演男主角，之前有见过娱乐新闻报导说是朴志训推掉了一部戏：“男一都要拍吻戏的…不是答应过你不拍吻戏的吗？”  
赖冠霖翻身将手撑在他的脖颈处，直视着朴志训闪躲的眼神，勾着嘴角戏谑的说：“那这次，要实战演练下吗？”

迎来的是一个缱绻又温柔的吻，化在双唇间，在雨夜后伴着窗外闯进的凉风，光钻着缝隙照亮了床尾交缠在一起的双腿，仿佛被月光宝盒照耀似的又回到几年前合宿的小床上，不再是偷摸藏着心意互探的两人。

这一次，是以爱人的身份。

 

赖冠霖延迟了在韩国驻足的时间，朴志训也正在休息期，大把的空闲时间，提起想重新走过一遍来时的路，两人从首尔到釜山再到济州岛，租了跑车驰骋在沿海公路上，赖冠霖一只手耍帅的扶着方向盘，一只手在窗口上撑着手臂歪着头看朴志训的侧脸，朴志训本是专心欣赏着沿海的风景，感受到一股热切的目光锁定转头也望向他。两人倒像是初次恋爱的情侣，隔着墨镜的眼神交缠时不觉相视一笑。  
赖冠霖换了扶着方向盘的手，右手握住朴志训叠在双腿上的手掌。  
“曾经说过，学会开车后一定要带你坐副驾驶去旅游的，终于实现了”  
朴志训反手握住他的手掌插进指缝间十指相扣，摇了摇手，“不用再去实现以前的承诺了，未来，还有很多的”

赖冠霖一再延迟回国时间，直到经纪人不得已来韩国压着人回去时才收拾了行李，临行前朴志训主动提起想要送人，赖冠霖心中欢喜却明了朴志训最顾忌流言蜚语，尽管两人已表明心意，但身处圈内，一言一行始终有着隐形摄像机，第一次拒绝了朴志训的要求。

 

在机场和随行人员等待安检时瞥见了远处一个身影，帽子口罩遮的严严实实东张西望，但那个低着头缩在角落里的兔子模样是他魂牵梦绕再熟悉不过的人，赖冠霖哑然失笑，打开手机给朴志训发了消息。  
朴志训在远处瞧着眼中的人痴笑着玩手机，脸上荡着甜腻的宠笑，心里正吃味这人还能和谁聊的这般宠溺，胡思乱想的时候手机“叮”的一声传来讯息声，备注是赖冠霖抱着他强行删掉了“冠霖”的备注，改成“宝宝”的昵称。

“宝贝，你遮的真的很严实”

朴志训挠了挠后脑勺抬头与人群中落在他身上的眼神撞了个满怀，口罩里的嘴角咧开傻笑，按着手机回复道：“还不是被你发现了吗？”  
在助理办好手续后带领人进安检时，赖冠霖向他的方向挥了挥手，唇齿磕碰发出三个字的哑语。

朴志训一直有在学习中文，特别是这三个字在很久以前赖冠霖就曾仗着中国成员的身份教过团内的众人，那时还不懂他盯着自己说出这句话的含义，此刻却无声的飘散在他的耳边，奏出曼妙的音符，一声一声蜷在心尖上，泛出浓情的蜜意，朴志训低头打开短信箱，切换中文的输入法，缓慢的敲下异国的词汇，是早就熟稔于心的一笔一划。

“我也爱你”

 

 

06.18-07.12

**Author's Note:**

> 其他作品lofter：夏了


End file.
